


Волки уходят в небеса

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире электричество проиграло гонку за первое место и теперь в небе видны дирижабли, а энергию "добывают" из паровых котлов. Люди отгородились от природы, спрятавшись в трехуровневых городах. Они боятся леса и его обитателей. Животные тут являются трофеями для Графини и её ежегодной охоты. Но помимо людей существуют оборотни. Они отдали своё предпочтение природе, за что презираемы цивилизацией. И если и появляются в городах, то не выше первого уровня. Полукровки автоматически становятся изгоями, их выдают карие глаза. Их участь жить в нищете или уйти в леса, где они вряд ли смогут выжить. Но всегда есть исключение, которое может сломать правила.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: Кончится всё может как угодно и хэппи эндом, и открытым финалом, и "все умерли".

Мать всегда ему говорила, что надо быть ближе к земле. Земля дает силу, насыщает тело звенящей, кипучей энергией, которая дает возможность перевоплощения. Тони безоглядно верил её словам, хотя никогда не видел эту самую «землю» и не касался её. Они с семьей жили на втором уровне города. Работа, социальное положение отца и категорический отказ матери жить выше не позволяли им перебраться на третий, но у них было достаточно средств, чтобы избежать трущоб первого уровня. Хотя неизвестно было, что хуже.  
Тони помнил, что, когда был маленьким, мама часто рассказывала ему про бескрайние леса и стаю, в которой она родилась и выросла; рассказывала про сумасшедший бег и опьяняющее чувство свободы, которое приходит вместе с ветром. Она говорила, что обязательно свозит сына туда, где выросла сама, познакомит с другой семьей и законами леса, а не людей, но ей не суждено было выполнить обещание.  
Когда Тони было всего четыре года, Мария Старк умерла. Друг семьи и отличный врач Эдвин Джарвис ни чем не смог ей помочь. И Тони остался наедине с отцом.  
Наверное, мама очень любила Говарда Старка, раз согласилась покинуть дом и уйти вместе с ним в город, к людям, остаться без возможности перевоплощения, без родных, без леса. Наверное, отец тоже любил её. Но он не плакал на похоронах, просто стоял рядом с маленьким Тони и смотрел прямо перед собой, а потом сел в машину и уехал в свою мастерскую, потому что сроки сдачи проекта поджимали.  
Говард был инженером. Хорошим инженером. Просто отличным! Он возглавлял отдел по конструированию оружия одной из самых крупных корпораций города. Как говорили коллеги: «Старку не хватает буквально шага до третьего уровня и шестизначного числа на счете в банке». Большинство недоумевали, что держит его на втором, а Мария так всегда хотела жить на первом, поближе к земле, к лесу, стеной окружающему мегаполис. Но после её смерти больше ничего не останавливало отца, и они переехали в дорогой и богатый район, поселившись в большом, пустом доме, где было слишком много комнат для них двоих. Они могли днями не встречаться, хоть и жили под одной крышей. Отец весь ушел в работу, а когда он не работал, то уделял время только бутылке дорогого скотча, поэтому Тони с утра до вечера был предоставлен себе. Не слишком обременительное внимание няни, мисс Роузи, не мешало проводить дни в библиотеке за чтением книг или в своей комнате за попытками собрать какого-нибудь управляемого робота. Тони было чуть больше года, когда мама научила его читать, и с тех пор он считал это одним из самых увлекательных время препровождений. Это и конструирование. Одно из немногих качеств, доставшихся от отца – страсть к технике.  
Роузи не раз говорила, что сын пошел весь в мать. Такие же черные с синеватым отливом волосы, тонкие черты лица и поразительная почти звериная грация. Только глаза выдавали гены семьи Старков – пронзительно голубые, словно предгрозовое небо, которое еще чуть-чуть и скроется за черными тучами.


	2. Chapter 2

Проблемы со здоровьем появились у Тони, когда ему было пять. Он бегал во дворе, пытаясь разогнать нового воздушного змея с усовершенствованным мотором до нужной скорости, когда в голове зашумело, грудь сдавило так, что стало тяжело дышать, а в глазах потемнело. Очнулся мальчик уже в своей кровати, над ним склонился Джарвис, который ласково сказал, чтобы Тони не волновался, а еще немного поспал. Через какое-то время Тони узнал, что у него серьезные проблемы с сердцем и их вряд ли удастся решить в ближайшее время. Как постарался объяснить Джарвис, нужно было подождать, пока он вырастит, чтобы выросло и его сердце, и только тогда можно будет попробовать сделать операцию. Слово «операция» не напугало Тони, но перспектива домашнего обучения не особо обрадовала. Он и раньше не был особо общительным ребенком, но мама всегда старалась, чтобы он был в окружении сверстников. Она хотела вырастить его настоящим человеком. А теперь мечте Тони сбежать от отца и пустого дома, наполненного одиночеством, в частную школу не суждено было сбыться.  
Говард достаточно спокойно принял известие о болезни сына, согласившись со всеми рекомендациями Джарвиса. Правда наотрез отказался от помощи других врачей. Тони слышал, стоя в коридоре, как он сказал:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы все узнали о его происхождении. Это может навредить в будущем.  
\- Но ему может понадобиться госпитализация, если состояние ухудшится, - возразил Джарвис. – Мария бы пожертвовала этой тайной ради его спасения.  
\- Это не спасет его, - хмуро ответил старший Старк. – А убьет. Ты же знаешь, как относятся в городе к оборотням.  
\- Но он полукровка и ни разу не обращался.  
\- Даже этого будет достаточно, чтобы устроить очередную охоту, - и Говард вышел из комнаты, считая разговор оконченным. Джарвис тяжело вздохнул, откинулся в кресле и потер лоб.  
Именно тогда Тони почувствовал, что остался один, будто услышал, как захлопнулась дверь клетки, лязгнул замок. Ощущение было таким сильным, что он заплакал. Это были его последние детские слезы.


	3. Chapter 3

Рабочий день подходил к концу, прием пациентов был закончен, осталось разобраться с некоторыми бумагами и можно было отправляться домой. Джарвис поправил съехавшие на кончик носа очки и снова углубился в чтение карточки с подробным описанием диагноза, когда его прервала пронзительная трель телефона. Мужчина вздрогнул и устало потянулся к трубке, но не смотря на тяжелый, выматывающий день его голос прозвучал неизменно вежливо:  
\- Эдвин Джарвис у аппарата, слушаю вас.  
\- Арк-реактор, - звонким мальчишеским фальцетом сообщила трубка.  
\- Что простите?  
\- Арк-реактор, - терпеливо повторили на том конце провода. – Это решение проблемы!  
\- Энтони, это ты? – Джарвис невольно улыбнулся. Этот мальчик был упорным, взбалмошным и безусловно гениальным, хотя ему было всего одиннадцать лет. Жаль, что природа поступила с ним так жестоко, наградив страшной болезнью.  
\- Конечно я. Ты совсем не слушаешь, что я тебе говорю! – возмутился младший Старк.  
\- Я внимательно тебя слушаю, Энтони. Ты говорил об арк-реакторе.  
\- Верно! Арк-реактор. Это может стать решением моей проблемы!  
\- В каком смысле? – Джарвис нахмурился и подался вперед, опираясь локтями о крышку стола. Зная этого ребенка, можно было предположить, что ему в голове пришла очередная идея и не факт, что она безопасна для здоровья окружающих и его собственного здоровья, а зная Говарда, доктор был уверен, что тот не в курсе дел сына ни сном, ни духом.  
\- Он обеспечит работу моего сердца, понимаешь, - восторженно проговорил Тони. – Это не просто шанс жить дальше, а победа над болезнью!  
\- Энтони… - тяжело вздохнул мужчина. – Это…  
\- Нет, послушай! – торопливо перебил его голос. – Я смогу собрать его. Смогу! Это лишь вопрос времени. Мне нужно продумать кое-какие детали и решить проблему подзарядки, но это реально, Джарвис, реально! Я только хотел спросить у тебя… - тут Тони замялся, будто собираясь с мыслями, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании. – Ты вживишь мне его?  
\- Что? – очки, которые Джарвис стянул с носа, выпали из пальцев и со стуком упали на стол.  
\- Ты единственный врач, способный на это, - голос мальчика стал совсем тихим. – И ты единственный, кому я доверяю.  
\- Энтони, ты понимаешь, что это безумие?  
\- Джей, - так младший Старк называл его только в раннем детстве. – Это моя последняя надежда на нормальную жизнь. Последняя надежда увидеть леса, о которых рассказывала мне мама.  
\- Но твой отец… - снова попытался Джарвис, хотя уже понимал, что не сможет сказать нет мальчику, к которому так привязался за эти годы и полюбил, словно собственного сына. И пусть его идея была спонтанной и абсолютно непроработанной, но возможно это действительно был шанс для него. Джарвис всегда думал о том, что только сам Тони сможет помочь своей беде. Он действительно был способен на это. Не обязательно же было сразу бросаться я в операционную, можно было хорошенько обсудить проект и подождать, пока младший Старк доработает всё до конца, пока немного подрастет.  
\- Джарвис… - снова умоляюще прошептала трубка, и врач не выдержал.  
\- Хорошо, Энтони, я обещаю, что если ты доведешь проект до ума и всё досконально со мной обсудишь, я возьмусь за эту операцию.  
\- Конечно! – мальчик ликовал. Джарвис улыбнулся, представляя, как горят азартом голубые глаза, как взлохмачены черные волосы, как решительно сжаты маленькие кулачки. Энтони всегда добивался своего и доводил любое дело до конца с несвойственной для детей дотошностью. Пусть маленький гений работает над планом спасения, а Джарвис в свою очередь постарается сохранить его хрупкую жизнь, пока арк-реактор не будет готов.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Тони! – разнесся по дому сердитый крик Говарда. – Тони!  
Он быстрым шагом преодолел просторный холл и торопливо поднялся по лестнице. Дверь в комнату сына была закрыта, из-за нее слышалась громкая музыка: перекаты бас-гитары, бешеный ритм ударных, надсадно вопящий голос солиста какой-то группы. Мужчина с силой подергал ручку, но ничего не изменилось.  
\- Тони! Где мои сварочные очки?! - еще раз крикнул он, с силой ударив кулаком по двери. Никакой реакции. Говард сделал шаг назад и неожиданно ударил ногой по непрочному дереву, раздался жалобный хруст, еще удар и дверь в комнату распахнулось. Взбешенный отец ворвался внутрь.  
\- Тони, черт бы тебя побрал! - прорычал он и зло посмотрел на мальчика, который склонился над своим столом, на котором лежали различные запчасти и чертежи, и не обратил никакого внимания на появление отца. Громкая музыка продолжала бить по ушам, казалось, что в такт ей шумели какие-то железные ящики с мигающими лампочками в углу комнаты, шипел сварочный аппарат в руках Тони, оранжево-красные искры сыпались во все стороны.   
Комната больше напоминала мастерскую самого Говарда, чем место, где обитает четырнадцатилетний мальчишка, но это нисколько не удивило и не восхитило Старка старшего, который первый раз за последние лет семь появился в этой части дома.  
\- Тони, - он стремительно подошел к сыну и грубо схватил за плечо, разворачивая к себе лицом. От неожиданности Тони охнул и выронил сварочный аппарат, который, к счастью, автоматически выключился.   
\- Выключи немедленно этот шум! – проорал Говард. Стекла сварочных очков блеснули, когда Тони вскинул голову. Он медленно снял правую перчатку с руки, стянул очки вниз, и они повисли на шее, задевая край черной майки.  
\- Тихо, - голос мальчика прозвучал спокойно, будто в противовес крику Старка старшего, музыка тут же замолчала, повинуясь его команде. Молчание, воцарившееся между двумя людьми, разбавлял лишь мерный гул машин.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? – голос продолжал звучать безэмоционально, но голубые глаза смотрели с вызовом.   
\- Где мои сварочные очки? – рука Говарда сильнее сжала мальчишеское плечо. Для своих лет Тони был слишком худ: острые плечи, выпирающие ключицы, тонкие запястья. Он весь казался слишком длинным и неловким, хотя стоило увидеть его за работой, как это впечатление рассеивалось. Да и слабым его назвать было никак нельзя.  
Тони дернул плечом и сделал шаг в сторону, вырываясь их хватки отца.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я знаю, где находятся твои вещи?  
\- А это что? – прищурился Говард, указывая на сварочные очки, болтавшиеся на перепачканной в машинном масле шее сына.  
\- Это подарок Джарвиса, - процедил Тони, невольно прикрывая ладонью очки, как будто хотел спрятать их от чужого изучающего взгляда. – Он подарил их мне на десятый день рождения. Так что они мои. А если ты снова напился и потерял своё барахло – это не моя проблема, Говард, - к концу голос Тони стал злым, слова звучали более отрывисто и небрежно. – И зачем ты сломал дверь? Мою дверь.  
\- Как ты смеешь со мной так разговаривать? – мужчина выпрямился во весь рост, теперь он был на голову выше сына и смотрел на него сверху вниз. У него были такие же пронзительно голубые глаза как у Тони, только у младшего Старка не было столько холода и безразличия во взгляде.  
\- Я разговариваю с тобой, как считаю нужным, - Тони уже взял себя в руки, голос стал тихим и уверенным. Он поднял сварочный аппарат, бережно положил на стол рядом с небольшим кругляшком света на подставке, к которому было присоединено множество проводков.  
\- Твои очки я не брал, надеюсь, на этом наше общение закончено и ты уйдешь, чтобы я мог закончить дело, а потом починить замок. Или поменять дверь, - на лице младшего Старка появилась кривая ехидная усмешка, которая преобразила его лицо, делая нахальным и самоуверенным.  
\- Дело? - Говард удостоил, наконец, разложенные на столе вещи своим вниманием. – И чем же ты занимаешься?  
В словах мужчины слышалась скрытая насмешка и отзвуки недавнего гнева. Он подошел вплотную к разложенным чертежам. Палец с коротким ногтем прочертил невидимую линию по бумаге, прослеживая цепочку формул.  
\- Энергетика? Вот как. Тебя интересуют альтернативные источники энергии?  
\- Будущее за арк-реакторами, а не вашими скучными паровыми машинами, - деланно небрежно произнес Тони, с некоторой опаской наблюдая за действиями отца. Когда он был помладше, то мечтал о том, чтобы Говард обратил внимание на его разработки, чтобы они могли работать вместе. Но в своем странном, маниакальном стремлении защитить сына от жестокого внешнего мира старший Старк сам не заметил, как построил непроходимую стену между собой и сыном. И Тони был бы рад, если бы в этой стене нашлась какая-то брешь, но её просто не было. Оставалось сделать вид, что ему плевать на отца и что в его сердце нет для него места.   
Говард еще раз пробежался глазами по формулам, вычислениям, бросил взгляд на инструменты, развернулся и пошел к выходу из комнаты и только на пороге обернулся и холодно сказал:  
\- Ты сплошное разочарование.  
Тони дернул подбородком, словно его ударили по лицу. В голубых глазах отразилась обида и растерянность. Рука, которую он занес, чтобы убрать со лба прилипшие волосы, дрогнула и безвольно упала вниз, стукнувшись о бедро. Казалось, что и без того бледное лицо побледнело еще сильнее, от чего синяки под глазами проступили особенно четко.  
\- Хорошо, что Мария не видит этого, - задумчиво добавил Говард и стремительно вышел из комнаты, не увидев, как Тони медленно осел на пол, тяжело дыша и держась за левую сторону груди.  
Кажется, Тони ошибался, думая, что любовь и уважение отца не имеют для него большого значения.


	5. Chapter 5

Очень часто мама приходила к Тони во сне. Она садилась на край его кровати и нежно гладила сына по встрепанным волосам. Её лицо всегда было печальным, только темные карие глаза светились любовью и пониманием.  
\- Мой бедный мальчик, - часто повторяла она. – Ты так близко к небу, но так далеко от земли. Перед тем, как волк исчезает в облаках, он должен почувствовать твердую почву под своей лапой.  
Каждый раз Тони хотел что-нибудь ей ответить, но не мог. Связки словно сводило судорогой, а мышцы прекращали слушаться, поэтому он просто покорно лежал, слушая мамин голос, наслаждаясь её ласковыми прикосновениями.  
\- Ты такой бледный, малыш, - с горечью говорила Мария, проводя рукой по щеке Тони. – Тебе надо чаще бывать на свежем воздухе и хорошо питаться.   
Потом её рука неизменно спускалась ему на грудь и замирала. Её чуткие длинные пальцы слегка подрагивали, отсчитывая удары его сердца, в глазах стояли слезы.  
«Не плачь, мама», - хотел сказать он, но не мог разомкнуть губ.  
После этого она обычно исчезала, а Тони просыпался в своей кровати, сжимая в кулаках измятую простынь и тяжело дыша.   
Но за десять дней до его семнадцатого дня рождения сон изменился. На этот раз мама не исчезла после того, как положила руку ему на грудь. Она снова подняла голову, слезы катились по её щекам, но голос был тверд:  
\- Милый мой, мне очень жаль, что я так и не смогла показать тебе лес. Там я была свободна и счастлива. Моей семьей была стая. Бег был моей страстью. Это было моей жизнью. А потом… потом я встретила Говарда. Я просто увидела его и поняла, что теперь он моя жизнь. Так случается, - она печально улыбнулась. – С этим ничего нельзя поделать, можно сопротивляться, но изменить невозможно. Я знала, что город убьет меня, когда пошла вслед за Говардом, но надеялась, что с тобой всё будет в порядке. Ведь ты же сын человека, но, к несчастью, ты и мой сын. Прости меня, Тони. Прости, что оставила тебя. Прости, что оставляю сейчас. Но ты вырос, а по законам моего рода дальше надо справляться самому. Я оберегала тебя, как могла, - её рука сжала футболку Тони. – Не вини отца. Не злись на него. Он такой, какой есть. В тебе его кровь. У тебя его глаза.  
Мария наклонилась и коснулась прохладными губами горячего лба.  
\- Я люблю тебя, мой мальчик.  
До странности яркий лунный свет залил комнату, заставляя зажмуриться. Тони вскрикнул от резкой боли в груди и проснулся. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – это одеяло, комком лежащее на полу, и распахнутые шторы, в окне светила полная луна. Он дрожащей рукой поправил смятую на груди футболку и тяжело откинулся на подушку. Сердце в груди стучало как бешенное, грозя сломать ребра. В таких случаях Джарвис советовал успокоиться, полежать и принять пару таблеток. Именно так Тони и поступил. До утра он лежал, смотря в потолок, думая о словах матери. С первыми лучами солнца Тони встал, оделся и позвонил Джарвису. Арк-реактор был почти готов, а значит пришло время выполнять данное обещание.


	6. Chapter 6

Плохие вещи просто происходят. Да и хорошие тоже. Им, событиям, не нужны причины, как людям. Вот и партнер Говарда, Обадайя Стейн, постучал в дверь дома Старков за двадцать четыре дня до назначенной операции. Первое, что произнес этот невысокий, плотный мужчина с улыбкой бывалого придворного и замашками любящего дяди было:  
\- Мне так жаль, Энтони.  
Тони нахмурился, потому что ему было совсем не жаль, более того он абсолютно не понимал, о чем идет речь. А потом произошло нечто совсем странное, Стейн подошел вплотную к молодому человеку и заключил в крепкие объятия.  
\- Ничего, мы справимся, Энтони, - проникновенно сказал незваный гость, похлопывая оторопевшего Тони по спине.  
\- С чем справимся? – наконец удалось вставить слово и жертве спонтанных объятий.   
\- Ты не смотрел новости? – Обадайя отстранился, но не убрал большие, тяжелые ладони с плеч Тони.  
\- Никогда не смотрю, - пожал плечами Старк. Он попытался отойти в сторону, чтобы избавиться от неприятной тяжести чужих рук, но его маневр не принес особого результата. Стейн держал крепко.  
\- Полчаса назад Говард отправился на новый объект нашего завода на экспериментальном образце дирижабля, - Обадайя сделал трагическую паузу и заглянул в глаза Тони, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Произошла авария. Один из котлов не выдержал интенсивной подачи пара. Произошел взрыв.  
\- Взрыв, - эхом повторил Тони. Он, не мигая, смотрел на партнера отца. Голубые глаза потемнели, приобрели синий глубокий оттенок. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, так что побелели костяшки.  
\- Да-да, взрыв, - подтвердил Стейн. – Дирижабль упал. К несчастью, никто не выжил. Мне очень жаль, Энтони, но твой отец тоже не смог спастись, - после этих слов он снова попытался обнять Тони, но тот решительно вырвался, прячась за входную дверь.  
\- Значит, Говард мертв? - тихо спросил младший, и теперь единственный, Старк.  
В ответ получил скорбный вздох и короткий кивок.  
\- Не беспокойся, я займусь вопросом похорон и прочей юридической волокитой.   
\- Какими вопросами? – перед глазами у Тони всё плыло, ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Обадайя, наконец, заткнулся и ушел. Нужно было позвонить Джарвису. Больше всего на свете он хотел сейчас позвонить Джарвису.  
\- Ты разве не знаешь? – удивление Стейна было искренним в отличие от его сострадательной физиономии. – В последние несколько лет Говард вошел в совет директоров и стал обладателем контрольного пакета акций, так что ты его полноправный наследник, Энтони, и по сути глава компании.  
\- Нет, не знал. Я… я не особо интересовался делами Говарда в последнее время, - Тони потер пальцами переносицу, пытаясь развеять туман, плывущий перед глазами, и прогнать нарастающий шум в ушах.  
\- Пройдем в дом, я тебе всё объясню, - Стейн ловко подхватил Тони под локоть и потащил внутрь дома по направлению к гостиной.  
\- Мне нужно позвонить Джарвису, - с нехарактерной растерянностью пробормотал парень.  
\- Конечно, я сказал, чтобы ему сообщили. Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о тебе.  
Обадайя усадил дезориентированного Тони на мягкий коричневый диван в гостиной, потом потрепал по плечу и с сочувственной улыбкой произнес:  
\- Бедный мальчик.  
Старк вздрогнул, будто его только включили, как один из механизмов, которые он любил собирать. Осознание, что Говарда больше нет, очень четко сформировалось в сознании. Почему-то подумалось, что мама бы не пережила такого. В первый раз в жизни Тони порадовался тому, что её больше нет.


	7. Chapter 7

Возможно, Джарвис волновался. Конечно же он волновался. Он мог быть в ужасе, как сам Тони, лежащий на операционном столе. Но в отличие от пациента врач не имеет права на сильные человеческие эмоции, поэтому лицо Джарвиса оставалось спокойным даже под маской.  
Молодая, симпатичная медсестра склонилась над Тони и плотно прижала к его лицу прозрачную маску с наркозом.  
\- Дышите глубоко, мистер Старк, и считайте до десяти.  
\- Десять, девять, восемь, семь, - покорно начал отчет Тони. Ноздри защекотало от приторного, вязкого аромата. Легкие мгновенно наполнились удушающей субстанцией.  
«А вдруг я не очнусь», - мелькнула до удивления безразличная мысль в голове. Но она тут же пропала под тяжестью счета.  
\- Шесть, пять, - язык начал заплетаться. – че… тыри… т…ри… дв…  
Глаза невозможно было держать открытыми. В голове привычно зашумело, как перед глубоким обмороком, который случался с ним, когда сердце переставало подавать достаточно крови в мозг.  
\- Как медленно на него действует наркоз, - раздался издалека обеспокоенный женский голос.  
\- Всё идет как надо, - спокойно возразил мужской. – Запускайте аппарат.  
И почти сразу зашумели какие-то механизмы, застрекотали генераторы. Привычные, уютные звуки успокоили сознание Тони. Он провалился в темноту, где его ждал лес, о котором так много рассказывала мама.


	8. Chapter 8

Первые две недели Тони пролежал дома в кровати. Джарвис почти неотлучно находился рядом с ним, проверяя его состояние. Никаких отклонений от нормы не наблюдалось, но приборы для стабилизации старик согласился отключить только через восемь дней.  
Несколько раз приходил Стейн, приносил удушливо пахнущие букеты, которые Джарвис выбрасывал сразу после его ухода. Тони пришлось подписать несколько документов, где он передал права на управление компанией от его имени Обадайе, пока ему самому не исполнится двадцать один. На его взгляд новый опекун слишком поспешно выхватил подписанный договор из рук, будто боясь, что Тони передумает и разорвет бумаги, хотя на самом деле Старку было всё равно.   
Арк-реактор, вживленный в грудь, давил, из-за чего дышать приходилось коротко, не набирая полную грудь. Джарвис говорил, что это пройдет, правда, давление от реактора никуда не денется. Но это было пустяками по сравнению с тем, что Тони больше не чувствовал привычной тяжести слева. Сердце билось, как ему и было положено, четко и сильно.  
Бинты сняли по истечению трех недель. Джарвис лично размотал надоевшие Тони белые тряпки, внимательно осмотрел заживающие шрамы вокруг реактора, осторожно потрогал кончиками пальцев гладкую светящуюся поверхность, только после этого с облегчением улыбнулся.  
\- Будешь жить, - весело сказал он.  
Тони лишь кивнул в ответ, заворожено глядя, как его плоть переходит в блестящий сплав металла и стекла. Одно дело видеть арк-реактор на подставке в своей мастерской, а другое понимать, что теперь он часть тебя.  
\- Придется носить футболки поплотнее, - пробормотал Старк, нерешительно касаясь своей груди. – Холодный…  
\- Конечно холодный, ведь к нему нету притока крови, - благодушно отозвался Джарвис. – Зато ты сможешь подсвечивать себе в темноте в случае чего.   
\- Шутник, - усмехнулся Тони, натягивая темную футболку, потом неожиданно посерьезнел. – Спасибо, Джарвис. Ты спас мне жизнь.  
\- Ты сам её спас, мальчик.  
\- Не правда, - Старк покачал головой, а потом сделал то, чего не делал с детства, крепко обнял человека, который столько лет помогал ему выжить, не впасть в отчаянье и не сойти с ума от страха.  
Джарвис сначала удивленно замер, он не привык к тому, что Тони так бурно выражает свои эмоции, с самых ранних лет мальчик был очень сдержанным. Эту сдержанность можно было бы принять за холодность, но старик знал, что в сердце Энтони всегда бушует целая гамма чувств.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - негромко проговорил Джарвис и обнял в ответ. Реактор слегка надавил на грудь, когда Тони прижался к старику сильнее и уткнулся лбом в его плечо.


	9. Chapter 9

Первые пару лет после операции Тони очень много спал. И ел. Джарвис смеялся и говорил, что он пытается нагнать все те часы сна, которые упустил за предыдущие семнадцать лет. Возможно, это было правдой. Но в любом случае, ему надо было свыкнуться с мыслью, что теперь в его груди находится, по сути, механическое сердце, а телу нужно было привыкнуть к устройству, вплавленному в плоть.   
Временами Тони просыпался посреди ночи и прислушивался к тишине, царившей в доме. Больше не доносились откуда-то снизу из мастерской звон металла и шорох аппаратов отца. От этого становилось неуютно. Тогда он вставал, шлепая босыми ногами, спускался вниз по лестнице в просторную гостиную и, не зажигая света, подходил к бару, чтобы налить себе стакан скотча. Потом Тони садился на диван и пил светло-коричневую обжигающую жидкость, думаю только о виски – больше ни о чем.  
В одно дождливое, хмурое утро Тони проснулся с твердой уверенностью, что больше не может оставаться в городе, не может больше ходить по серым мостовым, не может больше разговаривать со всеми этими людьми из совета директоров и улыбаться на камеру любопытным репортерам, которые буквально прохода ему не давали после смерти Говарда. Но надо отдать Тони должное, он быстро научился управлять толпами зевак, пялящимся на него. Улыбка Старка становилась всё шире и ослепительнее с каждым днем, а походка уверенной и твердой. Никто бы не поверил, если бы сказали, что когда-то богатый наследник, эффектный и загадочный красавчик был худым, бледным, болезненным пареньком, не выходящим из дома месяцами. Хотя и сейчас Тони не особо часто покидал особняк. Всё так же много времени проводил со своими изобретениями, да выбирался на вечерние пробежки по кварталу в то время, когда большинство порядочных граждан ложились спать. Бег был для Тони страстью номер два после обожаемых механизмов.  
Первым и единственным человеком, которому Тони решил лично сообщить о своем решение покинуть город, был Джарвис. Старик не сильно удивился, услышав подобное заявление, только нахмурил седые брови и серьезно спросил:  
\- Ты уверен, Энтони?  
\- Полностью, - легкомысленно пожал плечами Старк, небрежным, но изящным движением, наполняя два бокала красным вином. Это было любимое вино Джарвиса. Они всегда пили его, когда врач приходил в гости.  
\- И куда ты пойдешь?  
\- В лес.  
Джарвис принял бокал из его рук, сделал глоток.  
\- Хорошее вино, - произнес он, потом помолчал и добавил. – Ты хочешь найти стаю, не так ли?  
\- Мама много рассказывала о них, - Тони задумчиво покрутил в руках бокал, но не прикоснулся к вину. Он часто думал о том, как отправится в лес, как попытается найти ту, другую семью, много раз представлял, что скажет им и как будет себя вести, хотя сильно подозревал, что все его прогнозы лишь обычные фантазии, не имеющие под собой никаких реальных фактов. За всю свою жизнь Тони не видел ни одного оборотня, кроме своей матери.  
Джарвис внимательно смотрел на него и ждал продолжения фразы. Наконец, Старк заговорил.  
\- Я хорошо всё обдумал. Уже оставил распоряжение адвокатам, что на время моего отсутствия ты будешь являться моим полномочным представителем в компании. Мне осточертела лживая физиономия Обадайи. Но ты не волнуйся, - поспешил заверить Тони, открывшего было рот Джарвиса. – Тебе не придется ходить на заседания совета директоров. Разве что появляться раз в год, чтобы убедиться, что эти кретины окончательно всё не испортили. Хотя среди сотрудников есть достойные люди, неплохие инженеры и техники, так что компания не пропадет без меня. Джарвис, ты же не откажешь мне, правда? Не могу же я всё бросить на произвол, когда только сменил курс компании и перестал работать на военных, - Тони присел на ручку кресла, в котором сидел старик.  
Джарвис покачал головой и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ох, Энтони…  
\- Это значит да? – лукаво улыбнулся Тони.  
\- Несносный мальчишка, - пробормотал Джарвис. – Вечно из меня веревки вьешь. И за что мне такое наказание?  
\- Спасибо, что не отказал.  
\- Ты не оставил мне выбора, - спокойно ответил старик, откидываясь в кресле, чтобы было удобней смотреть на собеседника. – Только скажи, ты понимаешь, насколько опасно это путешествие? Ты понятия не имеешь, как отнесется к твоему приходу стая.  
Тони легкомысленно махнул рукой.  
\- Справлюсь как-нибудь. К тому же, во мне течет кровь клана Карбонелл. Мама говорила, что её семья была достаточно влиятельна и многочисленна.  
\- Но в тебе течет и кровь людей. Ты – Старк, - парировал Джарвис. Пристальный взгляд внимательных серых глаз заставил Тони наклонить голову, словно он увидел что-то интересное в однотонном ковре под ногами.  
\- Это мне на руку, - после заминки сказал он.  
\- Правда? – насмешливые интонации Джарвиса нельзя было спутать ни с чем. Не раз и не два он разговаривал так с Тони, когда тот выкладывал очередную безумную идею, которая не предполагала элементарной осторожности. Скорее всего, если бы не опека Джарвиса, Старк давно бы подорвался на одном из своих изобретений.  
\- Конечно, - решительно тряхнул головой Тони, зачесанные темные волосы упали на лоб от такого резкого движения. – Это поможет мне уйти от ежегодной графской охоты.  
При этих словах Джарвис вздрогнул, пальцы с силой сжали ножку бокала. На спокойном лице отразился не прикрытый испуг.  
\- Энтони.  
\- Не волнуйся. Если я встречу Графиню и её свиту со сворой солдат, охотников и гончих, я просто притворюсь путешественником. Это будет почти правда. Они решат, что я очередной придурок, который рискнул податься в леса, - Тони сполз с ручки кресла и присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на уровне лица Джарвиса. – Мои глаза будут самым ярким доказательством того, что я человек, а не оборотень.  
\- То, что у оборотней желтые или карие глаза не исключает опасности, - негромко проговорил Джарвис, внимательно вглядываясь в сине-голубую радужку, словно хотел там что-то увидеть.  
\- Но я же ни разу не обращался. К тому же, жизнь вообще опасна штука, - невозмутимо отозвался Тони и встал, выпрямляясь и разминая плечи. – Послушай, Джарвис, я уже всё решил, и у тебя нет ни единого шанса меня отговорить. Лучше пожелай мне удачи.  
Джарвис тяжело поднялся с кресла, поставил недопитый бокал с вином на маленький полупрозрачный столик.  
\- Удачи, Энтони, - тихо сказал он. – Береги себя, - и протянул руку.  
Тони крепко стиснул изящную, сильную ладонь врача и прошептал.  
\- Не хорони меня раньше времени, Джей. Быть может, еще увидимся.  
Реактор исправно гнал кровь по венам, заставляя сердце биться ровно и уверенно, не давая ему шанс болезненно сжаться при этих словах.


	10. Chapter 10

Земля совсем не похожа на мостовые, по которым ходишь в городе. Она твердая, но почему-то слегка пружинит под ногами, придавая шагу легкость. Кусты в лесу не имеют ничего общего с садовыми композициями в парках третьего уровня. Они высокие, путанные, колючие, так и норовят выколоть глаз веткой, зацепиться за одежду или поцарапать кожу. Деревья вокруг огромные, как небоскребы, тянутся вверх, закрывая собой небо. Только солнечному свету удается пробиться сквозь плотные кроны, разбавив темноту, превратив её в прохладный полумрак. Трава, стелящаяся по земле, спутанная, длинная, как нечесаные волосы обитателей первого уровня, с которыми столкнулся Тони, выходя из города. Правда, они не доставили ему особых хлопот. Он просто отдал им половину запасов еды, и они отстали, занявшись дележкой и выяснением отношений. А ведь некоторые из них были такими же полукровками как и он. Только им не повезло с цветом глаз, чтобы сойти за настоящего человека. Хотя на первом уровне хватало и людей: грязных, нищих, потерянных и никому ненужных. Они пристально смотрели вслед уходящему из города парню, то ли насмехаясь, то ли завидую его безрассудству. Больше на своем пути Тони никого не встретил.  
В лесу царила тишина, но не такая, которая бывает в пустом, заброшенном помещении, а живая, подвижная, наполненная своей непостижимой жизнью. И даже когда ветер не играл ветками деревьев, можно было услышать тихое поскрипывание стволов, шуршание мелких насекомых в траве, непрекращающийся птичий щебет, различные шорохи, которые Тони, как истинно городской житель, не мог идентифицировать. Пару раз где-то вдалеке раздавался вой какого-то зверя. Это было достаточно жутко, потому что в этих звуках чувствовалась угроза, дыхание учащалось, а внутри поднимался странный пульсирующий комок, который заставлял замирать, прислушиваясь, и ступать почти бесшумно.   
Если днем в лесу всё казалось непривычным и незнакомым, то ночью становилось еще хуже. Даже деревья меняли свои очертания, то сливаясь в сплошную непроходимую стену, то пугая жуткими силуэтами, резко появляющимися из темноты.  
Огонь Тони старался не разводить, опасаясь привлечь внимание хищников, благо, что сейчас было лето, и ночи стояли довольно теплыми, если надеть свитер, куртку и закутаться в одеяло.   
Пару раз он умудрился забрести в болото. Его спасли воспоминания о маминых рассказах и её подробные описания подобных мест. А еще длинная палка, которую Тони начал таскать с собой после первого знакомства с топкой, засасывающей грязью, которая комьями налипала на ботинки и не давала сделать шага.  
Через три недели скитания по лесам Тони, наконец, наткнулся на первое доказательство, что поселение стаи находится поблизости. Точнее он врезался носом в стену бревенчатого дома, заросшего плющом и мхом.  
\- Оу… черт! - вырвалось у Тони, когда он, потирая ушибленный лоб, оказался сидящим на земле. Но, как только он огляделся, его досада сменилась плохо сдерживаемым ликованием. Оказалось, что за ветхих домиком, который парень обнаружил таким оригинальным способом, располагалась достаточно просторная полянка и, судя по короткой, примятой траве, по ней часто ходили люди. «Или не совсем люди», - прибавил Тони про себя.  
Он прошелся несколько раз по полянке, прежде чем обнаружил небольшую тропинку, терявшуюся среди густых кустов, усеянных мелкими красными ягодами. С трудом протиснувшись сквозь плотно переплетенные ветки и, поцарапав щеку до крови, Тони буквально вывалился на небольшой пригорок, с которого открывался абсолютно фантасмагорический вид, по мнению любого городского жителя.   
Это определенно была деревня, а может даже город. Двух и трехэтажные дома самым причудливым образом переплетались с деревьями, из некоторых строений деревья росли, закрывая ветками крышу, словно пряча и оберегая. Как далеко простиралось поселение можно было только догадываться, потому что дальше лес смыкался и нельзя было разобрать есть еще дома или нет.  
Тони восхищенно присвистнул и начал осторожно спускать по склону. Он внимательно смотрел под ноги, потому что последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это поскользнуться на каком-нибудь камне и слететь вниз, свернув шею, так и не узнав, что ждет его в этом новом, необычном месте.  
\- Это было легко, - пробормотал Старк, делая первый шаг по земле из детский сказок, но тут его окликнул чей-то хриплый, мужской голос.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, незнакомец?   
Тони повернулся с позорной поспешностью, хорошо что не выставил вперед кулаки, как в боксерской стойке. Одинокое блуждание по лесам не способствовало развитию социальных навыков, может именно поэтому вместо того, чтобы ответить, Тони тупо уставился на незнакомого невысокого мужчину в темной куртке и штанах. У него были рыжие волосы до плеч и янтарно-желтые глаза, массивный нос и россыпь веснушек на щеках. На шее из-под воротника виднелась какая-то черная метка или татуировка, которая спускалась на грудь. Губы сложились в ехидную усмешку:  
\- Что уставился, голубоглазый, никогда не видел живого оборотня?  
\- Я… не… - Тони часто-часто заморгал, потом глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки, только после этой процедуры он снова посмотрел на мужчину и твердо сказал. – Видел, но очень давно.   
Янтарные глаза уставились на него с откровенным любопытством.  
\- И что же ты здесь забыл? Не очень то ты похож на охотника или солдата Графини.  
\- Я не то и не другое, - спокойно ответил Старк. Он выпрямил плечи, встал ровно, руки обманчиво плавно опустились вдоль тела, придавая ему уверенный и независимый вид, чтобы не показывать первому встречному своё смятение и волнение.  
\- Я пришел, чтобы поговорить с вашим… - тут Тони замялся, потому что понял, что понятия не имеет, как следует правильно называть главу стаи. Мама ничего подобного не упоминала в своих рассказах.  
\- С кем же?   
\- С кем-нибудь из рода Карбонелл, - нашелся он и с вызовом посмотрел на собеседника, но тот не удостоил его ответным взглядом. Всё ехидство мгновенно пропало из его облика, оборотень развернулся и зашагал в сторону поселения, кинув через плечо:  
\- Следуй за мной.  
И Тони пошел. В конце концов, именно для этого он столько дней скитался по лесам, чтобы встретиться с людьми, рядом с которыми выросла мама, и чтобы стать одним из них. Или, во всяком случае, попытаться.


	11. Chapter 11

В первый раз в жизни Тони был готов завыть от обилия информации и впечатлений. Раньше он считал, что непрерывный поток данных – это само собой разумеющаяся часть жизни, но после разговора со Стефаном Стрэнджем, старейшиной племени, его уверенность пошатнулась. Мало того, что скитания по лесу, которые ничем не напоминали оранжерейные условия третьего уровня города, были сложным испытанием, так и общение с так называемой «другой семьей» попахивало каким-то безумием, во всяком случае, по меркам Тони Старка.  
Сейчас он шагал рядом с высокой, стройной блондинкой по имени Кэрол Денверс, вызвавшейся проводить вновь прибывшего до дома, в котором он мог бы расположиться, и пытался привести мысли в порядок, чтобы осознать всю полученную информацию.  
Во-первых, поселение, в которое Тони попал было намного больше, чем показалась с первого взгляда, поэтому пришлось довольно долго идти за новым знакомым, встретившимся на самой границе владений оборотней. Кстати, рыжего крепыша звали Тимоти Дуган, но все почему-то называли его Дум-Дум. Во-вторых, самой шокирующей новостью был тот факт, что вся линия Карбонелл была истреблена во время графской охоты. Последний из их рода погиб несколько месяцев назад. Его звали Грегори и, по словам Стрэнджа, ему было чуть больше восемнадцати, когда гончая порвала его горло клыками. В-третьих, этот факт был не столь значителен, но очень любопытен. Все обитатели поселения действительно имели карий или желтый цвет глаз, таких нельзя было встретить среди людей. Правда, на первом уровне, когда Тони покидал город, попалась безумная бабка с темными глазами. Она по-звериному повела носом и жутко усмехнулась, показав неровный ряд полусгнивших зубов. Тогда еще Тони подумал, что если и есть еще такие же полукровки как он, то вероятней всего они живут на первом уровне и не суются на верхние, где их может выследить гвардия Графини. В-четвертых, оказалось, что первое перевоплощение у всех оборотней, они почему-то называли себя ликантропы, происходит лет в четырнадцать, так что выходило, что Тони безбожно стар для подобного, но он настаивал. Темные, почти черные, глаза Стрэнджа очень долго и очень внимательно разглядывали его, прежде чем старейшина произнес:  
\- Ты можешь попробовать.  
После этого Тони было предложена крыша над головой, то есть дом, в котором он сможет поселиться на то время, пока находится в стае. Заранее было сказано, что он волен уйти в любое время, не сообщая никому. Это слегка удивило Старка, но пришлось по душе. Он терпеть не мог, когда его пытались ограничить, этого добра ему хватило в детстве. Так же новичку был назначен наставник. Это оказалась очень симпатичная девушка, рядом с которой Тони сейчас шагал через поселение, петляя между деревьями. Голова кружилась от чистого воздуха с нотками хвои и каких-то трав, а так же от резкой смены событий. Вот он бродит один в бесконечном лесу и вот он в окружении существ, которые внешне похожи на людей, но обладают способностью перевоплощаться в животных и имеют свои порядки, уклад жизни и традиции. Кажется, реальность превзошла все ожидания Тони. От мыслей и процесса приведения в порядок всей полученной информации Старка отвлекла попутчица:  
\- Ты знаешь, как проходит перевоплощение? Мать тебе рассказывала?  
\- Нет.  
Кэрол посмотрела на него через плечо, не замедляя шага, и. усмехнувшись, сказал:  
\- А ты когда-нибудь ломал кости?  
\- Руку, - буркнул Тони. Почему-то под насмешливо-покровистельственым взглядом девушки ему было более неуютно, чем под темным, изучающим взглядом Стрэнджа. Может быть, дело было в том, что она была максимум на пару лет старше Тони, но явно собиралась им командовать, раз является каким-то загадочным наставником.  
-Тогда представь, что твои кости сломаются все. Одновременно. За несколько минут, - со странной веселостью проговорила Кэрол. – Это и будет перевоплощение.  
\- Бесценная информация, - огрызнулся Старк и поправил съехавшую лямку рюкзака, в котором находились остатки припасов, кое-какая одежда и любимый набор инструментов.   
\- Некоторые умудряются проделывать этот трюк за минуту или даже на бегу. Очень эффектное зрелище.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- А ты не слишком разговорчив? – неожиданно рассмеялась Кэрол. – Но это и не нужно. Смотри-ка, мы уже пришли. Вот твой новый дом.  
И девушка указала на небольшое, одноэтажное деревянное строение, которое было наполовину накрыто сверху поистине гигантской веткой ели. Стены, как и стены многих других домов, были покрыты мхом и плющом. Разве что на углах дома из плотного зеленого ковра виднелись маленькие синие цветочки.  
\- Тебе нравится?   
Кэрол толкнула дверь и жестом предложила Тони войти первым. Внутри оказалась не слишком большая комната, обставленная очень бедно: кровать, стол, шкаф, состоящий из нескольких полок, и небольшой комод с завитушками по бокам, который явно выбивался из общей картины, в углу расположилась небольшая печка, явно требующая растопки и дров.  
\- Уборная и ванная находятся за той дверью, - кивнула девушка на проход в углу комнаты. – Там можно выйти по коридорчику на задний двор. Еще есть небольшая хозяйственная пристройка, которой давно никто не пользовался и чердак, – Кэрол подняла палец вверх, указывая на едва заметный люк в потолке. – Похоже на твой дом в городе? – не без нотки ехидства поинтересовалась она.  
\- Один в один, - процедил сквозь зубы Тони.  
\- Отлично. Тогда располагайся. В комоде есть одеяло и полотенца, на чердаке должны быть тряпки, ведра, веник, если вдруг надумаешь сделать уборку.  
С этими словами она направилась к выходу, но на пороге обернулась и добавила:  
\- Во дворе есть насос, подключенный к колодцу, а так же немного дров. Где взять еще расскажу в следующий раз. Ужин я занесу, на первых порах тебя можно и покормить, пока не поймешь, что к чему. В общем, располагайся. Вечером поговорим, - и она скрылась за дверью.  
Тони медленно стянул рюкзак со спины и опустил его на пол, подняв небольшое облачко пыли, потом медленно прошел по дому, осматривая территорию, потрогал мебель, заглянул в так называемую ванную, где просто стояла большая деревянная кадка, прикрученная к полу, открыл окно, ведущее на задний двор и, наконец, опустился на единственный стул, стоящий около стола.  
\- Во что ты себя втянул, Старк? – насмешливо поинтересовался он. Устало провел рукой по лицу и запустил пятерню в черные волосы.   
В одном он был, безусловно, прав, когда думал, что все его представления об этом месте не имеют ничего общего с реальностью. Так в итоге и оказалось.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Слишком у тебя светло, голубоглазый! – весело пробасил Дуган, останавливаясь на пороге небольшой пристройки, располагавшейся на заднем дворе, которую Тони давно прозвал гаражом и обустроил по-своему вкусу.  
В то время, когда в святая святых ввалился незваный гость, Старк как раз заканчивал спаивать провода, которые нужно было прокинуть в дом от небольшого генератора, собранного им собственноручно, чтобы и в основных помещениях появился электрический свет. Проводить ночи при тусклом освещении керосиновой лампы и свечей ему порядком надоело. Он весь погрузился в работу, что-то напевая себе под нос, когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и Дум-Дум оповестил о своем приходе.  
Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть не выронил инструмент, но уже через секунду взял себя в руки, сдвинул рабочие очки на лоб и сердито нахмурился.  
\- Дуган, какого черта? Тебя никто не учил стучать?  
Рыжий оборотень оскалил зубы в улыбке и без приглашения прошел внутрь.  
\- Какие могут быть церемонии между своими? – с ноткой ехидства заметил он, с любопытством рассматривая стены, увешанные различными инструментами и металлическими деталями.  
\- С каким это пор мы стали «своими»? – Тони скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ты уже почти год живешь в стае, а я еще ни разу не был у тебя в гостях.  
\- А вы что составили расписание посещений? – огрызнулся Старк, поправляя съехавшие со стола провода. Пока он проводил эту манипуляцию, не заметил, как Дуган подошел близко к нему и пристально уставился на реактор в груди. Почувствовав чужой, изучающий взгляд, Тони повернулся, в голове как-то отчетливо сформировалась мысль, что на нем сейчас ничего не надето кроме штанов. Он протянул руку и на ощупь нашарил футболку, висящую на спинке стула, поспешно натянул её, задев очки на голове, те потянули за собой прядь волос и Тони невольно ойкнул. Дуган усмехнулся, наблюдая за ним, и, наконец, спросил:  
\- Что это у тебя в груди?  
\- Где? – Старк постарался придать своему лицу максимально удивленно-невинное выражение, хоть и понимал, что это абсолютно бесполезно.  
\- Оно просвечивает даже через футболку, учти, - заметил Дум-Дум и указал пальцем на светящийся круг под тонкой темной тканью.   
\- Это арк-реактор, - с неохотой пояснил Тони.  
\- Зачем он тебе?  
\- Чтобы ночью в сортир ходить.  
Дуган приподнял брови, губы сложились в улыбку. Он явно не ожидал такого ответа, но по какой-то причине был им доволен.  
\- Это и без того ясно, голубоглазый.  
\- Меня зовут Тони.  
\- Я помню, голубоглазый.  
Тони мысленно махнул на Дугана рукой, а вслух спросил:  
\- Так зачем ты пришел?  
\- Хотел спросить, не хочешь ли поразмяться?  
\- В каком смысле? – Тони настороженно замер. Кэрол не предупреждала его о тренировке или о чем-то подобном, а ведь они занимались почти каждый день в течение года.  
\- Пойдем, прогуляемся по ночному лесу. Романтика, - ухмыляясь, протянул Дум-дум и неожиданно подмигнул.  
\- Кэрол не одобрит, - буркнул Старк, делая небольшой шаг назад, не веря в то, что прикрывается девушкой, чтобы не выходить из своего обожаемого гаража с этим рыжеволосым.  
\- Дэнверс что ли?  
\- Она мой наставник.  
\- Я знаю, - спокойно ответил Дуган, вся веселость и ехидство волшебным образом испарились, теперь он был сосредоточен и серьезен. – Она в курсе нашей прогулки.  
\- Но зачем? И почему она не идет? – недоуменно поинтересовался Тони. Не то чтобы он боялся Дугана или не доверял - хотя да, не доверял, но точно не боялся – идти с ним куда-либо абсолютно не хотелось.  
\- Какой же ты дотошный, Старк!  
\- Не голубоглазый? – усмехнулся тот.  
\- Пошли уже, время не ждет, - с этими словами Дуган развернулся и решительно вышел из гаража.- Не отставай.  
Тони тяжело вздохнул. Ему ничего не оставалось делать, как пойти за Дум-Думом. Это сильно напоминало их первую встречу на окраине поселения, только тогда был день, а сам Тони был потерянным, но упрямым парнем, ищущий место из детских историй. Упрямство, правда, и сейчас никуда не делось, поэтому Старк молча следовал за массивным силуэтом Дугана, мелькавшим между деревьев. Его широкую спину можно было разглядеть даже в темноте. Свет неполной луны значительно облегчал задачу, плюс за прошедшее время Тони стал гораздо лучше видеть ночью, благодаря занятиям с Кэрол. Она столько раз повторяла ему, что телу нужно адаптироваться к новым условиям, осознать свою вторую сущность, которая была пассивна столько времени. Постепенно Тони и правда стал замечать за собой некоторые изменения, например: темнота перестала быть такой уж проблемой, увеличилась скорость реакции, хотя его всё еще можно было застать врасплох, обострился слух, запахи стали чувствоваться четче и резче. Это удивляло и принималось как должное одновременно, ведь мама столько рассказывала об оборотнях, о том, какими они бывают и что умеют. Тони всегда искренне верил, что он один из этих необычных существ из маминых историй. И вот он идет ночью через лес за каким-то рыжим ликантропом, который ведет его куда? И зачем? Тони резко остановился и тут же кто-то легонько толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Чего встал, голубоглазый? – негромко спросил Дуган, который каким-то образом оказался рядом, а не впереди. – Мы почти пришли, - и снова исчез среди деревьев и кустов.  
Через несколько минут они вышли на небольшую поляну, плотно окруженную лесом. Тони заозирался, пытаясь сообразить, зачем его сюда привели и что сейчас будет.  
\- Расслабься, - неожиданно добродушно посоветовал Дуган. – Не могу обещать, что первое перевоплощение тебе понравится, но оно никому не нравится по большому счету. Во всяком случае, это не так больно, как любят рассказывать.  
\- Перевоплощение? Сейчас? – Тони застыл, словно примерз к месту. Он вообще не мог не вдохнуть, не выдохнуть, оставалось только неотрывно смотреть на Дугана, ловить каждое его движение.  
\- Понимаю, что ты себе это не так представлял, - пожал плечами оборотень. – Но за то, как пройдет первый раз отвечаю именно я, а не наставники. Моя задача проследить и оценить, как прошел процесс, чтобы потом можно было избежать проблем, чтобы наставники смогли скорректировать тренировки, которые помогли бы молодому ликантропу перевоплощаться почти безболезненно.  
\- Почти? – предательски слабым голосом перепросил Тони. Он с ужасом осознал, что был совсем не готов к такому повороту. Еще двадцать минут назад в его руках привычно лежали инструменты, рядом тихонько гудел генератор, и ничего не предвещало перемен, а теперь он стоит посередине какой-то поляны и слушает, как Дуган рассказывает ему про процесс перевоплощения. Кстати, тот действительно что-то рассказывал, пока Тони пытался прийти в себя.  
\- Первое перевоплощение сложный процесс. Редко кто может провернуть это самостоятельно, обычно нужен небольшой толчок, чтобы тело запустило трансформацию. Потом, конечно же, будет проще и чье-то участие не понадобится, достаточно будет собственного контроля, - Дуган внимательно оглядел Тони с ног до головы, будто видел в первый раз.- Из тебя получится неплохой волк. Скорее всего не слишком крупный, с темной, возможно даже черной, шерстью, длинными лапами и… - тут он не выдержал и усмехнулся, - с голубыми глазами. Эта штука, - палец указал на просвечивающий сквозь футболку реактор. – Останется при тебе. И это будет чертовски странное зрелище, могу тебя заверить! – Дуган тяжело вздохнул. – Твои глаза и реактор станут слишком яркими приметами в прямом и переносном смысле. Тебе придется быть очень осторожным. Если тебя хоть раз заметит кто-нибудь из егерей или солдат Графини, то уже не забудут. Ты станешь желанным трофеем охоты. Но ничего не поделать, - горячая рука Дум-Дума легла на плечо Тони и несильно сжала. – Не передумал?  
\- С чего бы? – Старк поднял голову и встретился со взглядом светящихся в темноте желтых глаз.  
\- Тогда раздевайся.  
Кажется, лицо Тони вытянулось при этих словах, потому что Дуган громко расхохотался.  
\- Не думаешь же ты бегать по лесу в обрывках одежды? Это будет милым дополнением к твоему образу, голубоглазый.  
\- Хватит болтать, - процедил Тони и рывком стянул с себя футболку, затем принялся расстегивать ремень на штанах. Никакой обуви он надеть не успел, так и вышел из гаража босиком.  
\- А это ты снимать не собираешься? – выразительно кивнул Дуган на очки, болтающиеся на шее.  
Очки полетели на землю вслед за остальной одеждой. Теперь Тони стоял, ежась от холода, и понимал, что середина весны не лучшее время для прогулок по ночному лесу голышом.  
Дуган обошел дрожащего Старка по кругу, продолжая сканировать взглядом.  
\- Да, - будто самому себе сказал он. – Вряд ли ты будешь слишком крупным. Твое преимущество будет не в силе, а в скорости. Будешь носиться как угорелый. Ты сын своей матери, что тут скажешь.  
\- Она… - Тони запнулся, не зная, как подобрать слова. Он очень давно ни с кем не говорил о матери, и было ощущение, словно он разучился, не мог подобрать нужных слов. Но похоже Дуган и так понял, потому что ответил:  
\- Она тоже обожала бег. Могла пропадать в лесу целыми днями. Никто не мог обогнать её. Мы смеялись, что вместо крови по её венам струится ветер.  
\- Ты знал её?  
\- Совсем немного. Мария была младше, и мы почти не общались. А потом она ушла в город за тем голубоглазым человеком, твоим отцом. Кстати, почему он отпустил тебя в лес?  
\- Меня никто не отпускал, - Тони почувствовал, что начинает злиться. Нелепость ситуации и пронизывающий холод весенней ночи только подстегивали его гнев.  
\- И как же он отнесся к твоему уходу?  
\- Он умер раньше, чем я покинул город.  
\- Вот как. И ты бросил всё и пришел сюда?  
\- Я ничего не бросал, - повысил голос Тони, стараясь следить взглядом за Дуганом, который продолжал описывать круги возле него.  
\- И никого? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался оборотень, на секунду замирая, чтобы снова продолжить свои плавные движения.  
\- Не твоё дело, - сдавленно проговорил Старк. Перед взором очень отчетливо встал образ Джарвиса, прячущего улыбка в уголках губ, смотрящего с нежным укором и пониманием. Это был единственный человек, который был рядом с Тони всю жизнь и не бросил его, более того, даже смог полюбить. По нему Тони действительно скучал и испытывал острые приступы вины, потому что никак не мог сообщить о том, что жив, вполне здоров и вообще всё у него хорошо, а ведь Джарвис наверняка переживал и волновался. Было трусостью сбросить на его компанию и сбежать. Тони опустил голову и закусил губу, чувство вины застало его врасплох. Он только на мгновение перестал следить за передвижениями Дугана, только на мгновение отвлекся, но этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы оборотень оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки и сильно ударил ребром ладони в шею. Тони всё-таки начал двигаться назад, чтобы уклониться, когда его настиг удар. Он поперхнулся вдохом, пошатнулся, попытался выпрямиться, но не смог, тело упорно тянуло к земле, перед глазами всё поплыло, воздуха катастрофически не хватало. Тони задыхался, держась за грудь. По мышцам прошла болезненная судорога, он упал на колени, шатаясь и всё еще пытаясь встать.  
\- Не сопротивляйся, - строго приказал Дуган откуда-то из белесого густого тумана, в который превратился окружающий мир. – Просто позволь своему телу сделать всё за тебя.  
«Нет», - хотел ответить Тони, но только захрипел. Голова стала невыносимо тяжелой, ломота в костях достигла своего пика. Ему начало казаться, что они дробятся изнутри, рассыпаются в пыль. Он выставил руки вперед, чтобы не упасть лицом вниз, пальцы инстинктивно сжались, загребая влажную землю. Мышцы продолжало сводить судорогами, сухожилия натягивались, причиняя нестерпимую боль. Кажется, рот наполнился кровью, а откуда еще мог бы взяться этот солоновато-металлический привкус. Сердце зашлось в груди. Тони показалось, что он чувствует, как отчаянно реактор пытается успокоить его, заставить биться, как следует. Но все его попытки безуспешны. Мозг взорвался вспышкой ослепительной боли, и на несколько секунд мир померк, чтобы тут же возникнуть из темноты, оглушая звуками и запахами: шорох ветра в ветках деревьев превратился в громкий треск, чириканье ночных птиц в настоящий ор, даже шуршание травы, казалось, невыносимо громким, одуряюще пахли цветы, земля, даже сам воздух. Среди разнообразия запахов особенно четко выделялся один: тепла тела, пота и каких-то пряностей.   
Тони с трудом открыл глаза и понял, что лежит на земле. Он сделал над собой усилия, лапы слегка дрогнули, но всё же ему удалось подняться. И тут до него дошло.  
\- Ох, какой же ты впечатлительный, - рядом с ним на корточки присел Дуган и заглянул в глаза. – Дыши спокойно. Ничего такого не произошло. Хм, а глаза у тебя и правда голубые. Смотрится странно. Я уж молчу про этот твой реактор. Даже через шерсть видно его свет.  
Голубые волчьи глаза изумленно уставились на него.  
\- Ты получился почти таким, как я и представлял. Разве что повыше в холке, и всё-таки черный, а не темно-серый. Но не велика разница, - он скептично наблюдал за тем, как волк, стоящий перед ним, открывает и закрывает пасть. - Только не пытайся говорить, - со вздохом пояснил Дум-дум. – Это бесполезно. Волки не могут говорить.  
И тогда Тони завыл: громко, протяжно и с наслаждением. Связки вибрировали от каждого звука, который рождался где-то в груди. Лапы зудели от желания сорваться с места и убежать в лес. Дуган всё еще внимательно наблюдал за ним, наконец, усмехнулся:  
\- Иди, проветрись, голубоглазый. Сейчас для тебя это лучший вариант. Только не уходи далеко и возвращайся до захода луны, я буду ждать тебя здесь, чтобы показать, как совершить обратное перевоплощение. Понял меня?  
Тони на автомате кивнул, поняв уже потом, что смотрится это, скорее всего, странно. Дуган хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал.  
Прохладный ночной ветер прошелся по шерсти, защекотал ноздри различными запахами, словно звал за собой. Тони повел ушами, пытаясь привыкнуть к своему новому состоянию. Оно казалось таким же естественным, как и предыдущее. Он прекрасно помнил, что родился в городе, что любил свои бесконечные изобретения и сидение в гараже, что скучал по Джарвису и маме. Помнил много других деталей о Тони Старке, о себе. Но сейчас ему хотелось только одного – сорваться с места и побежать. Вперед. Так быстро, как возможно.   
Лапы оставили на мягкой земле глубокие царапины, когда высокий черный волк стрелой метнулся в лес.


	13. Chapter 13

Лес отчетливо пах приближающимся дождем. Не то чтобы Тони не любил дождь, но мокрая шерсть его раздражала, а еще она пахла псиной, и этот запах сложно было отмыть, когда снова принимаешь облик человека. Кэрол смеялась над ним и называла «неженкой», он только пожимал плечами. Несмотря на то, что обращаться он научился полгода назад, некоторые аспекты пребывания в звериной шкуре находил неудобными. Например, тот случай, когда пришлось срочно превращаться в человека, а потом пару миль идти голым по лесу. В тот момент Тони проклял каждую шишку, попавшуюся ему на пути. С тех пор он сделал несколько тайников с одеждой в тех местах, где любил совершать свои прогулки, чтобы больше не оказываться в такой дурацкой ситуации. Вполне хватило одного раза. Шуточки Дугана по этому поводу преследовали его до сих пор.  
А еще никто не предупредил его, что если нести в зубах убитого кролика, то потом при превращении тебя вывернет наизнанку, потому что человеческим рецепторам совсем не нравится вкус свежо убитой дичи. Зато если получить рану, будучи волком, то став человеком, ты получишь всё тот же букет «приятных» ощущений. Как-то раз Тони умудрился проколоть лапу странной ржавой железкой, торчащей из земли, а потом еще неделю хромал и предпочитал сидеть дома.  
Теперь он стал гораздо осторожней, старался прислушиваться к звукам леса(во влажном воздухе они были гораздо громче и охватывали большую территорию), всматриваться в окружающее его пространство, а главное научился видеть.  
Тони с силой втянул носом насыщенный озоном воздух, пожалуй, стоило бы вернуться в поселение, но он только вышел на прогулку, идти назад совершенно не хотелось. «Запах мокрой псины, так запах мокрой псины», - обречено подумал Старк и побежал вниз по склону, набирая скорость. Издалека, могло показаться, что его лапы вообще не касаются земли. Черный волк временами сливался с темными силуэтами кустов и деревьев, только смутный, призрачный свет в районе его груди придавал бесшумному скольжению некий мистический оттенок. В небе сверкнула молния, разрезав темноту на две неровные части, через какой-то время оглушительно загрохотал гром. Первая тяжелая капля упала на черный влажный нос, волк фыркнул и резко остановился, чтобы стряхнуть её. Хотя его старания были бесполезны, потому что вслед за этой каплей пришла еще одна и еще. И вот уже настоящий ливень хлынул из порвавшихся небес.  
Тони недовольно фыркнул, ощущая, как намокает шерсть и как холодные струйки пытаются добраться до кожи. Но его упрямство больше бы подошло ослу, поэтому он неторопливо двинулся дальше, мягко ступая по мокрой траве.  
Знакомые места странным образом преображались во время дождя. Струи воды словно размывали реальность, сливая цвета в единую палитру, соединяя траву с деревьями, деревья с небом. В городе такого никогда не происходило. Всегда можно было четко определить, где кончаются дома, и начинается небо, и неважно какой высоты были небоскребы. Просто они были разными, их нельзя было перепутать или объединить. Люди осознано отгородили себя от природы, попытались укротить её, поместив в парки, скверы, оранжереи, сделав из нее ухоженные газоны и клумбы. В лесу всё было иначе: или ты становишься частью целого, или это целое уничтожит тебя, отторгнув, как здоровый организм отторгает больные клетки.  
Тони снова прислушался, привычный гомон птиц утих, скорее всего они попрятались в свои гнезда, даже насекомые притихли, испугавшись непогоды. Крупные капли оббивали последние желтые листья. Вдалеке слышалось странное потрескивание и шипение. Такое бывает, когда вода попадает в огонь. Тони принюхался и почувствовал слабый запах дыма. Кто-то жег костер. Это было подозрительно. В такой глухой части леса застать человека просто невероятно, а никому из оборотней и в голову бы не пришло разжигать костер.  
Черный волк медленно двинулся вперед, временами припадая к земле и прислушиваясь. Запах влажной земли, подгнивших листьев, жухлой травы и дыма перебивал другие запахи, поэтому присутствие человека невозможно было определить. Но Тони было чертовски любопытно, кто же мог забрести в такую глушь, и главное зачем. Высунувшись из кустов, он заметил нагромождение камней, которые образовывали что-то вроде навеса, под ним как раз расположился небольшой костерок, потрескивающий, когда брызги, отлетающие от земли, попадали на дрова. Рядом с огнем съежившись и подтянув ноги к груди, чтобы хоть как-то согреться, сидел светловолосый парень в темно-синей форме, на рукаве у него виднелась белая звезда и по три белых полосы от нее – верный признак гвардии королевы. Но как здесь мог оказать солдат из города?  
Даже с такого расстояния было отчетливо видно, что парня бьет крупная дрожь, и он старается сжаться в комок, придвинувшись максимально близко к огню. Форма явно не спасала от промозглой октябрьской непогоды, а костер от ночного холода. Солдат поднял голову, нервным, рваным движением убирая светлые пряди с высокого лба, и неподвижным взглядом уставился на короткие языки пламени, плясавшие на прогоравших дровах. Тонкие правильные черты лица были хорошо видны даже при таком скудном освещении, полные четко очерченные губы были чуть приоткрыты, из них вырывались облачка пара, светлые брови напряженно сведены к переносице, от чего на лбу образовались неглубокие морщинки, в светлых глазах причудливо отражались отблески огня. Тони готов был поклясться, что глаза у парня именно светлые, возможно, голубые, хотя в темноте при таком освещении рассмотреть было сложно даже с его зрением оборотня.  
Дождь постепенно начинал утихать, гроза гремела уже где-то в стороне, небо начало расчищаться и кое-где уже проглядывали звезды. Пора было уходить домой. Тони удовлетворил своё любопытство, но почему-то он всё еще продолжать лежать в кустах, наблюдая за одиноким человеком, потерявшемся в лесу. То, что он потерялся, не вызывало у Старка никаких сомнений. От парня буквально веяло отчаяньем и безысходностью, а по исцарапанным рукам и порванной в некоторых местах одежде, можно было предположить, что в лесу он скитается не первый день. При том, движется явно не в ту сторону, всё дальше и дальше удаляясь от города. В конце концов, это абсолютно не касалось Тони. Он встал, уже собираясь развернуться и уйти, когда услышал какой-то подозрительный шорох с другой стороны. Солдат на это никак не среагировал, видимо, звук не выделялся на общем фоне для слуха человека, но Старк уже знал, что там за кустами движется пума. Бесшумный, смертоносный хищник, не знавший пощады. И она пришла явно не за жизнью оборотня. Тут была более легкая добыча.  
Тони окинул внимательным взглядом обмундирование парня, но никакого оружия не замети, только круглый щит, висевший на спине, который больше напоминал мишень с белой звездой посередине. Это вряд ли могло послужить хорошей защитой от дикой пумы. Старк возвел глаза к небу, ругая на чем свет стоит безалаберность и безответственность гвардейского начальства, которое не снабжает своих солдат элементарными двустволками. Наверное, со стороны волк, смотрящий куда-то вверх и смешно прижавший уши, смотрелся несколько комично, но наблюдать за этим театром одного актера было некому.  
Черная словно тень пума, бесшумно вошла в круг света. Сильные лапы мягко ступали по ковру из опавших листьев, клыки поблескивали в темноте. Животное издало переливистый негромкий рык, солдат вскочил на ноги и с похвальной скорость сорвал со спины щит, прикрываясь им. Но даже так шансы были неравны. Хищник не сводил неподвижный, мерцающий взгляд со своей жертвы, плавно двигался вокруг костра, какая-то доля секунды и сильная лапа с острыми, как бритва когтями, рассекла воздух, безошибочно находя цель. Парень охнул и схватился за левый бок, щит со стуком выпал из рук, кажется, он порядком ослабел за время своих скитаний в лесу. Его ноги подкосились, на песок упали первые капли крови. Пума облизнулась, топорща усы, и пригнулась к земле, чтобы сделать смертельный прыжок, целясь в беззащитное горло.  
Тони отчетливо увидел обреченность и страх в голубых глазах солдата. Эти глаза были другие, не такие, как у него. Их голубизна была спокойной, светлой, словно чистое, глубокое озеро, затерянное в лесах или хрупкое, морозное небо по утру. Старк зажмурился, всего на мгновение, и метнулся вперед с грозным рыком.


	14. Chapter 14

Стивен Роджерс поступил в гвардию Графини, когда ему исполнилось семнадцать. Не то чтобы он сильно хотел стать военным, но жить на что-то было нужно. Отец-алкоголик исчез где-то в лесах, когда Стиву было восемь лет. Особо его никто не искал, через полгода пропавшего объявили мертвым, в реестре была сделана соответствующая запись, семье выданы документы.   
Мать изо всех сил старалась прокормить сына, работала на трех работах, но они всё равно оказались на первом уровне города в самых низах. Еды постоянно не хватало, поэтому Стив был болезненно бледным и страшно тощим, за что получал свою порцию насмешек в общегородской школе. Время от времени он приходил домой с синяками на лице или ребрах, но старательно скрывал их от уставшей после работы матери. У него получалось неплохо рисовать, правда, бумага и карандаши попадали в руки крайне редко. Всё чаще наброски различных рисунков появлялись на стенах полуразрушенных домов или бетонных заборах, сделанные кусочками угля, найденного на каком-нибудь пустыре. Нередко Стиву попадало за это от полицейских, которые не собирались ценить его творческие порывы, считая подобные зарисовки порчей городского имущества. Надо отметить никому не нужного городского имущества, но этот факт тоже не волновал полицейские патрули.  
Постоянные побои в школе, болезни, которые преследовали мальчика, не улучшили и здоровье его матери. Она днями пропадала на работе и, в конце концов, слегла с высокой температурой. Теперь Стиву пришлось выбиваться из сил, чтобы заработать деньги на лечение, хотя бы на посещение врача. Школу пришлось забросить, правда, по ночам он продолжал рисовать углем на стенах своей комнаты, и очень скоро она вся покрылась различными набросками: людей, разрушенных домов, дирижаблей, животных, деревьев – всего, что видел мальчик вокруг себя.  
Стив очень старался помочь маме и делал всё возможное, чтобы вылечить её, но его старания были напрасны. Врачи поставили страшный диагноз, сообщив, что сердце миссис Роджерс остановится ровно через два месяца тринадцать дней, если не вживить искусственный имплантат, который стоял целое состояние, по меркам Стива. Мальчик устроился еще на одну работу в типографский цех, где постоянно пахло химикатами, от которых сильно болела голова, а в пальцы намертво въедалась типографская краска, от чего они становились черными. Домой он приходил поздней ночью, без сил падая на старый матрас, заменявший ему кровать, только для того, чтобы утром снова отправиться в место, где круглосуточно грохотали станки и кого-нибудь из рабочих выносили на воздух, потому что они теряли сознания от усталости.  
Ровно в назначенный срок сердце Сары Роджерс остановилось и её сын ничего не смог сделать. Осталось только смириться с этим фактом. Какое-то время Стив был сам не свой, не выходил из дома днями или наоборот бродил по улицам, не обращая внимания, если его кто-то звал. Плакаты с призывом записаться в гвардию Графини достаточно часто попадались на пути. Они обещали безбедное существование, хорошие условия проживания и блестящую карьеру.   
В один прекрасный день Стив решительно вышел из дома, захлопнул ветхую дверь и больше никогда не возвращался в это место. Теперь его имя значилось в списках добровольцев. Он подписал контракт с гвардией сроком на шесть лет.   
Но среди военных худому, скромному пареньку пришлось нелегко. В первый же день в казарме сослуживцы окружили его, знакомые ухмылки появились на лицах. Стив видел такие много-много раз: в школе, на улице. Он не ожидал, что будет легко, но к побоям, как не печально, давно привык, хотя без боя сдаваться не собирался. Выставленные вперед кулаки, вызвали дружный смех у парней, но прежде чем кто-то нанес первый удар, насмешливый уверенный голос произнес:  
\- Эй, парни, отвалите от новичка! Я хочу с ним поговорить.  
И как ни странно солдаты разошлись, пропуская вперед высокого темноволосого парня с широкой улыбкой и озорными темными глазами.  
\- Привет, малец!  
\- Меня зовут Стив, - угрюмо ответил Роджерс, настороженно разглядывая крепкого высокого парня с короткостриженными темными волосами. Веселый прищур серо-голубых глаз скорее располагал к себе, чем отпугивал. Но самым примечательным во внешности парня была кибернетическая правая рука. Конечно, Стив не раз видел подобные вещи, железные протезы не были редкостью даже на первом уровне, но настолько искусно сделанный образец встречал впервые.  
\- Хорошо, - парень поднял вверх ладони и улыбнулся еще шире. – Привет, Стив! Я – Баки.  
Так Стив познакомился с Джеймсом Барнсом, своим первым и единственным другом. На первый же вопрос про руку Баки весело рассмеялся и ответил, что так удобней подтягиваться и отжиматься, поэтому он решил обзавестись такой полезной для службы штукой. Больше этот вопрос Стив не поднимал, в конце концов, не это было главным.  
Баки стал его проводником в жестоком, непростом армейском мире. Только благодаря ему солдаты приняли Стива в свои ряды, а потом, когда узнали чуть ближе, поняли, что новичок отличный парень, с которым можно поболтать и который не подведет в сложной ситуации. Со временем худой, нескладный мальчишка прижился в гвардии. А еще позже перестал быть таким худым и нескладным. Баки не уставал подшучивать над Стивом, и его стремлением стать сильнее, быстрее, выносливее. Но Роджерс умел идти к своей цели, нищета, тяжелое детство - неплохо закалили его характер. Через пару лет Стива было действительно не узнать. Он вытянулся, стал шире в плечах, с легкостью пробегал двадцать кругов по военному стадиону, отжимался на одной руке, сдавал все нормативы с отличием, прекрасно обращался с любым типом оружия, а так же отличался стратегическим мышлением и невероятным бесстрашием. Однажды он спас командира взвода от медведя, когда они были на охоте в лесу, после чего карьера Роджерса пошла вверх еще быстрее. И к двадцати одному году он стал капитаном.   
\- Стив, вот скажи мне, чем тебя не устраивают винтовки и револьверы? – лениво протянул Баки. Он лежал на узкой кровати и вертел в руках новый семизарядный револьвер от Старк Индастрис.  
\- Не люблю убивать, - поморщился Роджерс, продолжая бережно начищать свой круглый щит. Его вручили Стиву за спасение командира от дикого зверя, с тех пор раскраска щита претерпела серьезные изменения: в центре красовалась белая звезда, заключенная в красные, синение, белые цвета. Сначала это вызывало смех у сослуживцев, но после нескольких серьезных тренировок пришлось признать, что щит может быть опасным оружием, если того захочет его владелец. Хотя револьвер Стив всё же носил при себе, потому что он был частью стандартной амуниции.   
На первую графскую охоту Роджерса утащил Баки со словами: «Друг, за это прилично платят!». Заплатили действительно хорошо, но Стиву совсем не понравилось быть частью представления, где куча людей с оружием и свора огромных злобных собак, графских гончих, травили одного несчастного зверя, изначально обреченного на смерть. И только через полгода Джеймс рассказал, что целью охоты чаще всего являются оборотни.  
\- Но они же люди, - с ужасом сказал Стив. – Нельзя охотиться на людей.  
\- Они оборотни, живут в лесу и с легкостью убивают городских.  
\- Никогда не слышал о таком.  
\- Об этом не распространяются, - многозначительно кивнул Баки. Стив не стал говорить, что в детстве знал пару детей с желтыми глазами, которые жили на первом уровне и ходили с ними в одну школу. Они были не лучше и не хуже остальных, просто дети. Часто их дразнили полукровками, но наступал такой момент, когда они просто исчезали, и никто не мог сказать куда, или же не хотели об этом думать.  
Стиву было противно участвовать в охотах, но контракт был подписан и до его истечения оставалось еще полгода, поэтому на следующий сбор он пришел дисциплинированно, не опаздывая, но из чистого упрямства не взял с собой никакого оружия, только верный щит был закинут на спину.  
Охота шла своим чередом: гончие с маниакальным упорством гнали жертву вперед, егеря следовали за ними, готовые в любой момент спустить курки, потом шли гвардейцы, дальше ехал картеж Графини, замыкала шествие еще группа гвардейцев. Её то и возглавлял капитан Роджерс. И всё бы прошло как обычно, если бы Стиву не показалось, что кто-то отстал. Он приказал Баки следовать за Графиней, а сам пошел проверить, потому что отвечал за жизнь каждого в своем отряде и терять кого-то на дурацкой охоте совсем не хотел. А дальше случилось невозможное, Стив не мог понять, где и как можно было свернуть не туда, чтобы не выйти на привычную тропу, по которой двигалось столько народа. Сначала ему показалось, что надо идти влево, именно оттуда слышался злобный лай гончих, но сколько Роджерс не двигался в том направлении, звуки не становились громче, более того они вообще исчезли. Еще какое-то время Стив плутал в чаще, пока окончательно не понял, что заблудился. Поддаваться панике было нельзя. К тому же, при нем были кое-какие припасы, спички, верный щит и надежда, что его ищут. Баки уже должен был поднять тревогу, когда Стив не нагнал отряд через пару часов после ухода.   
Просидев всю ночь и полдня на одном месте, но так и не дождавшись помощи, Роджерс двинулся, как он думал, в сторону города. Осенняя погода не располагала к долгим прогулкам, а форма гвардейца была скорее красивой, чем теплой, но сидеть на одном месте и замерзать было еще хуже. На четвертую ночь Стив выбился из сил. Он проголодался, потому что скудные припасы закончились еще утром, промок, замерз и дико устал идти неизвестно куда. Уверенность, что направление выбрано правильно, таяла на глазах. Пришлось найти место более-менее пригодное для ночлега. Груда камней, образовывающая что-то типа навеса, хоть немного защищала от ветра и мелкого, моросящего дождя, который постепенно перерос в грозу. Из влажных веток с трудом удалось развести хилый костерок, на это ушли последние спички.  
Стив сел рядом с огнем и подтянул колени к груди. Очень хотелось разреветься от беспомощности и страха, потому что лес, окружавший его, действительно пугал. Он казался враждебным, незнакомым, наполненный сотней звуков, запахов, которые не встречались в городе. Здесь было безумно одиноко, как не было никогда в жизни, а еще мысль о том, что это конец, не давала вздохнуть полной грудью, билась в голове испуганной птицей. Именно сейчас Стив захотел взять в руки карандаш и попробовать нарисовать то, что его окружает – это было единственное известное ему средство справиться с пугающей неизвестностью, но карандаша под рукой не было, он не входил в стандартное обмундирование.  
Ветки зашипели, когда на них попали брызги дождя, и Стив поднял голову, с тоской смотря на угасающий костер, который дарил хоть какое-то тепло. Влажные волосы налипли на лоб, неприятно щекоча кожу, и он с отвращением убрал их, будто это было нечто мерзкое и инородное.  
\- Никто тебя не найдет, - беззвучно прошептал Стив и хотел снова уткнуться в колени, когда из темноты послышался чей-то рык. Тренированное тело отреагировало мгновенно, Роджерс вскочил на ноги, щит тут же оказался крепко зажат в руках. В круг света вошла крупная черная пума. В этот момент Стив пожалел, что из-за своего упрямства оставил револьвер в казарме. Он даже отчетливо вспомнил, как клал его во второй ящик тумбочки, а Баки смеялся и называл его «пацифистом и неженкой».   
Пума оскалила клыки и взмахнула когтистой лапой, но Стив был слишком измотан и подавлен, чтобы увернуться. Бок прошила острая боль, щит сам выпал из ослабевших рук и откатился в темноту, блеснув в отсвете костра на прощанье. Хищник пригнулся к земле, готовясь к прыжку. Перед глазами Стива всё поплыло, бок пылал, рука, зажимающая рану, стала липкой от крови. «Точно конец», - буднично и как-то безразлично прозвучало у него в голове.  
Колени подогнулись, и он упал на мокрую землю, глаза пумы сверкнули предвкушением, и тут черная тень возникла прямо перед Стивом, закрывая от клыков зверя. Раздался угрожающий рык, но это точно была не дикая кошка. Перед ним стоял высокий черный волк, оскалившись и вздыбив шерсть на загривке. Он рычал, неотрывно смотря на противника, пума топорщила усы, издавая грозное, утробное урчание. Так они замерли напротив друг друга, пока волк не рванул вперед, целясь лапой прямо в морду другому хищнику. Удивительно, но его маневр удался, и пума с протяжным воем отлетела в сторону, ударившись о камни, но кажется, она не собиралась так легко сдаваться и отдавать свою добычу, потому что вскочила на ноги и бросилась в атаку. Завязалась ожесточенная схватка.  
«Какая разница, кем быть съеденным», - подумал Стив, отползая к камню и прислоняясь к нему плечом. Кровь продолжала стекать между пальцами. Пока Роджерс проделывал этот маневр, в схватке наметился победитель, и через пару ударов пуме пришлось позорно сбежать. Черный волк стоял, тяжело дыша, смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась в темных зарослях, потом он медленно подошел к вжавшемуся в камень Стиву.   
\- Н-не надо, - отчаянно прошептал он, не в силах оторвать взгляд от приближающейся смерти. Волк взглянул на Стива голубыми чрезвычайно умными глазами, кажется, в них был немой укор или даже насмешка, так смотрел на него Баки, когда слышал очередную глупость. «Голубоглазый волк», - откуда только остались силы на изумления и посторонние мысли. Тем временем волк подошел совсем близко, внимательно осмотрел рану и неожиданно лизнул её, раз еще раз.  
\- Что… что ты делаешь? – пробормотал Стив, чувствуя, как горячий шершавый язык задевает кожу, но волк не остановился. Какое-то время он увлеченно продолжал своё занятие, пока кровь немного не остановилась, только после этого зверь отошел в сторону и снова внимательно посмотрел на Роджерса. Стив не шевелился. Действия волка выбивали его из колеи, мысли путались, не желая осознать простую вещь: его спас дикий зверь и, судя по взгляду, от него еще чего-то хотят. Волк тихонько заскулил и тронул плечо Стива лапой, потом мотнул головой в сторону леса.  
\- Ты что-то хочешь мне сказать? – снова тычок лапой. – Хочешь, чтобы я пошел за тобой?  
Кажется, волк вздохнул с облегчением, Стив изумленно приподнял брови. Волк сделал пару шагов в сторону и снова внимательно посмотрел на него. Роджерс судорожно втянул воздух носом, особого выбора у него не было, или идти за странным зверем, или сидеть тут, ждать, когда рана снова откроется, а потом медленно умирать от потери крови, если очередная пума не решит им полакомиться. Стив, опираясь о камни, с трудом встал на ноги, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Неожиданно под рукой оказалось что-то мягкой и теплое, он опустил глаза и увидел, что волк встал так, чтобы можно было держаться за его холку, Стив послушно сжал пальцы. Они медленно пошли вперед, в темноту леса, всё дальше и дальше от угасающего костра.   
Стив чувствовал, как сильные мышцы зверя перекатываются у него под рукой, как легко и плавно движется волк, как уверенно ведет его куда-то в ночь, но на сердце почему-то стало спокойно, только рана от когтей пумы продолжала жечь, словно под кожу вшили каленое железо. А еще ему казалось, что из груди волка исходит неяркий свет, который разгоняет окружившую их ночную мглу.


	15. Chapter 15

Люди в поселение оборотней не приходили. Разве что такие ненормальные как Говард Старк, но и он формально не пересекал невидимую границу, а встретил Марию где-то в лесу. В гости она его ни разу не пригласила, во всяком случае, мама не упоминала такой факт. А теперь её сын вел непонятно зачем спасенного незнакомца в свой новый дом, где никогда не ступала нога человека, как бы пафосно это не звучало. К тому же, ликантропы отличались отменным нюхом, поэтому Тони повел солдата мало того, что окружным путем, так еще и через заросли полыни. Если была крошечная возможность перебить запах человека, то надо было ей воспользоваться. Возможно, удастся провернуть всё незаметно для остальных. В конце концов, Старк не намерен был селить парня у себя, а только обработать рану, дать отдохнуть, а потом вывести к городу. Ну, может быть, ему еще было любопытно поговорить с ним и узнать последние городские новости, а где-то на задворках сознания крутилась мысль самому смотать в город, чтобы проведать Джарвиса. Сколько можно безвылазно сидеть в лесу?  
Подрагивающие пальцы достаточно сильно сжимали волчий загривок, но это не причиняло никаких неудобств, скорее было приятно. «Интересно, чтобы было, если бы он почесал меня за ухом», - отстраненно подумал Тони и сам удивился такому ходу мыслей. Он осторожно покосился на идущего рядом, кажется, солдат потерял много крови, но шел относительно твердо, смотрел под ноги. В общем, вел себя вполне адекватно.  
Границу поселения они пересекли где-то через полчаса. Здесь Тони старался двигаться максимально бесшумно и не вести гостя по большим тропам, чтобы не встретить никого по пути. Плюс еще оставалась надежда, что в такую ненастную ночь не многие захотят поразмять лапы. Как ни странно, но до домика Старка, который располагался на отшибе, что было выгодно как никогда, они добрались без приключений. Тони носом ткнулся в дверь, с облечением ступая на знакомые деревянные половицы, солдат осторожно прошел следом, так и не отпустив его загривок. Пришлось довести его до единственного стула в доме. Только после того, как они пару минут постояли около незамысловатого предмета мебели парень догадался, что нужно сесть. Рука, наконец, выпустила черную шерсть, и теперь Тони почувствовал острую необходимость перевоплотиться. Кажется, на сегодня с него хватит хождения на четырех лапах. К тому же, стычка с пумой изрядно вымотала. Оставалась надежда, что чертова кошка не смогла распороть ему бок, когда махала своими дурацкими лапами. До этого случая Тони вообще не приходилось иметь дело с хищными животными. Как-то раз издалека он видел медведя, на этом всё и закончилось.  
\- Постой, ты куда? - первый раз за долгое время открыл рот солдат, когда Тони вознамерился выйти из комнаты, чтобы перевоплотиться в ванной. Не хотелось расхаживать голышом перед незнакомым человеком, да и процесс перевоплощения то еще шоу, когда Старк увидел первый раз со стороны, как это смотрится, то потом неделю не хотел проворачивать что-то подобное со своим телом. Тони решительно ткнул носом, собравшегося встать вслед за ним парня, пытаясь объяснить, что не стоит ходить за ним повсюду.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я сидел здесь?  
« Какой понятливый, с ума сойти», - мысленно хмыкнул Старк.  
\- А если вернется хозяин?  
«Час от часу не легче», - Тони не выдержал и закатил глаза. Если вдуматься, то очень человеческий жест. Голубые глаза солдата изумленно уставились на него, кажется, он не ожидал подобного от волка. Пришлось успокаивающе лизнуть сжатые в кулак пальцы. Черт, Старку нравился вкус его кожи!  
\- Хорошо, я останусь тут, - неуверенно произнес гость, покорно замирая на стуле.  
Тони еще раз бросил взгляд на напряженную позу парня, на руку, прижатую к раненному боку, и поспешил в ванную. Перевоплощение не заняло много времени, правда, подняться с пола оказалось задачей не из легких. Похоже драка с пумой изрядно его измотала, человеческое тело настойчиво требовало отдыха.  
\- Обойдешь, - злорадно пробормотал Тони и быстро натянул на себя штаны и футболку, ничего другого в ванной не оказалось, а он так рассчитывал на плотный свитер, чтобы скрыть свет реактора, но футболка была лучше, чем ничего. Пришлось идти в таком виде.   
Пока Старка не было, солдат успел сложить руки на стол, кое-как пристроить голову и задремать. Ничего удивительного, после такой потери крови и скитаний по лесу. Тони подошел совсем близко и замер, рассматривая длинные, тонкие ресницы, которые очень четко выделялись на бледной коже, потом осторожно прикоснулся к плечу, затянутому в синюю форму:  
\- Хэй, - негромко позвал он, но солдат всё равно вздрогнул и резко выпрямился, захлопав своими длиннющими ресницами.  
\- Меня привел сюда волк, - выпалило это белобрысое недоразумение, вскакивая на ноги. Тони слегка опешил от такой реакции, к тому же, солдата качнуло в сторону, пришлось подхватить его и усадить на место.  
\- Спокойней, дружище. Не надо так нервничать, - успокаивающе проговорил Старк, придерживая гостя за плечи. – Я знаю, как ты тут оказался, и не собираюсь выгонять.  
\- Да? Хорошо. Спасибо, - парень немного расслабился и с запоздалым любопытством спросил – А ты кто?  
\- Меня зовут Тони, я здесь живу. А кто ты, бесстрашный боец с пумами? – насмешливо осведомился Старк.  
\- Стивен Роджерс, капитан гвардии Графини, можно просто Стив, - взгляд светлых глаз остановился на груди Тони, где сквозь футболку едва заметный при электрическом освещении проглядывал реактор, потом новый знакомый поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза Старка. – Ты тот волк, что спас меня, - это не было вопросом, скорее констатацией факта.  
\- И как ты догадался? – Тони физически ничего не мог сделать с ироничными нотками, отчетливо прорезающимися в голосе.  
\- Твои глаза… - немного смущенно пробормотал Стив. – И это свет из груди.  
\- Прав был Дуган, слишком яркие приметы.  
\- Ты оборотень?  
\- При такой внешности еще и ум, - Старку захотелось отвесить себе хорошую затрещину, потому что никогда раньше не замечал за собой подобную манеру общаться с незнакомыми, да еще раненными, людьми. Нельзя было, конечно, отрицать, что капитан Роджерс при всей своей бледности, усталом виде и порванной одежде являлся красавчиком, но не обязательно было сообщать ему об этом в такой ситуации. Тони постарался, хоть как-то смягчить эффект и сказал:  
\- Снимай лучше свою форму, - и тут же прикусил язык, потому что Стив уставился на него очень уж подозрительно. – Я имел в виду, - откашлялся Тони. – Снимай верхнюю её часть, нужно обработать рану. Что я вообще тут распинаюсь? – вспылил он. – Тебе нужна помощь или нет?  
\- Нужна, и я очень благодарен, что ты мне помог, более того привел в свой дом.  
\- Это временно.  
\- Неважно. Спасибо большое, Тони, - Стив с трудом встал, тяжело опираясь на стол, и протянул свою руку. Старк замешкался на какие-то доли секунды, но потом решительно сжал большую, теплую ладонь, ощущая, как от соприкосновения с чужой кожей от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос словно прошел легкий электрический разряд.  
\- Не за что, - буркнул Тони и поспешил высвободить руку. – Давай лучше займемся твоим лечением, кэп.  
\- Конечно, - слабо улыбнулся Стив и начал медленно стягивать с себя синюю кофту с белой звездой, но, как бы ни старался, всё равно зацепил край раны и остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Тони с беспокойством наблюдал за этой сценой, за тем, как, пошатываясь, капитан снимает одежду, наконец, не выдержал:  
\- Давай помогу, - уверенно перехватил инициативу, ловко сняв форменную кофту, а потом и белую футболку, небрежно кинув их в угол комнаты. – Теперь сядь, я принесу теплой воды и осмотрю твою рану.  
Стив с облечением опустился на стул, видно было, что оставаться на ногах ему тяжело, но он старался не подавать виду.   
Не то чтобы в ванной была теплая вода, скорее комнатной температуры, но в любом случае это было лучше, чем ледяная вода из-под крана. Тони прихватил с собой небольшое белое полотенце и вернулся в комнату с металлическим тазиком, который выменял у Джессики несколько месяцев назад. Поставил посудину около стула, сам опустился рядом на колени.  
\- Постарайся не шевелиться, - попросил Старк, намочил полотенце, тщательно выжал и начал скупыми, точными движениями протирать рану. Стив вздрогнул, когда ткань первый раз соприкоснулась с кожей, но не издал ни звука, хотя ощущения явно были не из приятных. Рана оказалась гораздо серьезней, чем предполагал Тони. Пума достаточно глубоко вонзила свои когти, повредив не только одежду и верхние ткани, но и задев мышцы.  
\- Прости, но придется шить, - обеспокоенно покачал головой Тони. – Рана слишком глубокая, - говоря это, он намочил кусочек ваты в светлой жидкости и начал протирать вокруг четырех багрово-красных полос, Стив зашипел, но усилием воли подавил желание дернуться.  
\- Делай, что сочтешь нужным, - выдавил капитан сквозь стиснутые зубы.   
\- Но есть и хорошая новость, шить надо лишь один порез. Правда, здорово? – натянуто улыбнулся Тони, ему ответили такой же натянутой улыбкой.  
С тремя не такими глубокими царапинами справиться можно было легко, просто нанести прозрачную массу из тюбика и пождать, пока она застынет. Но дальше начиналось самое сложное, Тони никогда раньше не зашивал раны, только видел, как это делает Джарвис. Тонкая, белая нитка легко скользнуло в ушко иглы.  
\- Так, Стив, - голубые глаза сосредоточенно смотрели на месторасположение раны, чтобы прикинуть, как лучше встать, чтобы провести процедуры максимально быстро и безболезненно. – Раздвинь ноги, - Стив послушно расставил колени шире, чтобы Тони смог встать между ними, а сам тяжело откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза.  
\- Теперь придется потерпеть.  
\- Давай уже, - пробормотал Роджерс, вцепляясь в сидение, когда острая игла проткнула кожу. Из горла непроизвольно вырвался стон.  
\- Прости… - тихо проговорил Тони.  
\- Угу…  
Игла поразительно ловко заскользила между краями раны, оставляя за собой слегка неровные стяжки. Тони мысленно высказал свое огромное спасибо всем известным богам за то, что царапина не оказалась слишком длинной, а Стив таким послушным и сдержанным пациентом. Правда его кожа прикрылась мелкой испарины, а мышцы на животе конвульсивно вздрагивали от каждого прикосновения иглы, но это было меньшим из зол. Тони наклонился и перекусил нитку.  
\- Вот и всё. Теперь я поставлю тебе укол, чтобы избежать заражения и перебинтую. Осталось немного, Стив, - он ободряюще улыбнулся и осторожно коснулся обнаженного плеча.  
\- Спасибо, - с трудом разомкнув покусанные губы, прошелестел Стив. Он приоткрыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться уголками губ.  
\- Потом будешь благодарить, - недовольно буркнул Тони, выудив из небольшой аптеки шприц с тонкой иглой. По сравнению с зашиванием раны укол должен был показаться комариным укусом, но даже его Старк постарался сделать максимально быстро. В этом деле сноровки ему было не занимать, благо в детстве он не раз ставил сам себе уколы с различными лекарствами, когда Джарвиса не было рядом, а помощи от Говарда ждать не приходилось.  
\- Теперь самое легкое, - пробормотал себе под нос Тони, взявшись за бинт. – Можешь выдохнуть, кэп, а заодно немного отлепиться от спинки стула, иначе будет проблематично сделать перевязку.   
Стив сделал над собой усилие и всё-таки выпрямился, сдвинувшись на край стула, хоть его и пошатывала при этом. Тони со всей возможной осторожностью прижал край бинта к раненному боку, перекинул белую полосу через живот, завел за спину, почти прижавшись к груди капитана щекой. От его кожи исходило ровное, приятное тепло, а еще запах. Такой, каким помнил его Тони будучи волком: острый, дразнящий. Хотелось вдыхать и вдыхать этот аромат, втянуть носом, чтобы ощутить, как он щекочет ноздри, но вместо этого Тони продолжал методично наматывать бинт вокруг пояса. Когда дело было сделано, оба вздохнули с облегчением.  
Старк порывисто встал с колен, с неохотой отстраняясь от своего пациента, налил в железную кружку что-то из небольшого чайника и протянул Стиву.  
\- Пей.  
\- Что это?  
\- Конечно же яд, - усмехнулся Тони. – Именно для этого я убил столько времени на твое лечение, чтобы потом отравить.  
Стив взял кружку дрожащей рукой и поднес ко рту. Оказывается, ему очень хотелось пить! Он жадно припал к кружке, ощущая сладковато-пряный вкус содержимого. Это было скорее приятно, чем нет. Маленькая прозрачно-розовая капля зависла у него на подбородке, сорвалась вниз, упав на грудь, и проскользила вниз до белоснежной повязки, Тони поспешно отвернулся, начав нервно собирать содержимое аптечки. Из-за спины раздался тихий голос:  
\- А теперь я могу сказать спасибо?  
\- Говори, кто же тебе запретит?   
\- Но до этого же запрещал.  
Тони повернулся и встретился со взглядом светло-голубых глаз, в них таилась улыбка, хотя лицо Стива было серьезным, бледным и сосредоточенным.  
\- Не за что, - коротко кивнул Старк. – А теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть. Пойдем, - он протянул руку, помогая капитану подняться на ноги.  
\- Ох… - только и успел выдохнуть Стив, начав без предупреждения заваливаться на пол. Тони поспешно перехватил его, закидывая его руку себе на плечи.  
\- Куда это ты собрался, кэп? Думаю, что в кровати тебе будет удобней, чем на полу.  
И они медленно пошли в угол комнаты, где располагалась постель.  
\- А теперь ложись, - приказал Тони, опуская свою ношу на мягкий матрас. – Тебе нужно поспать.  
\- Но где будешь спать ты? – растерянно проговорил Стив, обводя взглядом полупустую комнату, где не было ничего кроме стола, стула, печки, шкафа и кровати, на которой сидел он сам.  
\- Это не проблема, просто ложись, - сильные руки надавили на плечи, заставляя опуститься вниз.  
\- Но как же сапоги? Я запачкаю простынь.  
\- Ты невыносим! - Тони наклонился, расстегнул ремни на высоких ботинках Стива и стянул их, ставя под кровать. – Теперь ты доволен?  
\- Вполне.  
Сначала Старк не понял, что это за звук, а потом дошло, что Стив просто тихо смеется, прикрывшись уголком одеяла. Он хотел сказать что-нибудь резкое, но потом передумал, просто развернулся и пошел закрывать дверь на щеколду, мысленно отвесив себе подзатыльник за то, что не сделал этого раньше. После чего подкинул несколько бревен в печку, чтобы в доме было тепло до утра, убрал таз с грязной водой, аптечку и окровавленное полотенце в ванную, потом выключил свет в комнате и крадучись подошел к спящему, опустился на цветной вязанный коврик и прислонился спиной к кровати. У него была богатая практика спать сидя или не спать вовсе, если понадобиться. Правда, тут его ждал еще один сюрприз, Стив не спал. Горячая рука опустилась на плечо Старка, и тот чуть позорно не взвизгнул от неожиданности.  
\- Ты так и будешь спать на полу? – раздался над ухом шепот.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Недолгое молчание, когда слышно только потрескивание дров в печи.  
\- Будешь превращаться в волка?  
\- А что люди не могут спать на полу?  
\- Прости, я просто спросил.  
Снова молчание.  
\- Тони.  
\- Да?  
\- Ты очень хорошо ставишь уколы.  
\- Богатая практика.  
\- Ты врач?  
\- Вот еще! Просто в детстве приходилось часто иметь с этим дело.  
\- Я не знал, что оборотни пользуются медикаментами.  
\- Я родился и вырос в городе.  
\- О. Понятно.  
\- Давай уже спрашивай, я же чувствую, что ты дышишь мне в затылок и не заснешь, пока не спросишь.  
\- Тони, что это за свет в твоей груди?  
\- Арк-реактор.  
\- А зачем он?  
Тони уже хотел ответить про походы в сортир по ночам, но почему-то не стал.  
\- Чтобы работало моё сердце.  
\- В детстве ты болел? У тебя были проблемы с сердцем?  
\- Я уже говорил, что ты умный?  
\- Перед тем, как сказал, что я красивый.  
\- Такого не говорил!  
Стив хмыкнул, пробормотав что-то невнятное, и завозился, устраиваясь поудобней. Край одеяла задел Тони по волосам.  
\- Извини.  
\- Спи уже.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тони?  
\- Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
Ночью Тони проснулся от странно ощущения. Он сонно заморгал, пытаясь сообразить, почему сидит на полу, положив голову на край собственной постели, в которой явно кто-то лежит. Воспоминания о прогулке волком ночью по лесу, о встрече со светловолосым солдатом вернулись быстро. Старк скосил взгляд и понял, что за странность разбудила его посреди ночи. Видимо, во сне Стив опустил руку ему на голову, а потом запустил пальцы в волосы и стал слегка поглаживать. Стоило бы тут же отодвинуться, чтобы прекратить нежданное вторжение в личное пространство, но вместо этого Тони подвинулся чуть ближе, положил один локоть на кровать и снова закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь легкими, почти эфемерными прикосновениями.


	16. Chapter 16

Следующие несколько дней больше напоминали полевые вылазки, чем полноценные выходы из дома. Тони даже не подозревал, что может так нагло врать в лицо хорошим людям, особенно Кэрол. За эти полтора года она стала не только его наставником, но и другом. Другом, которого у него никогда не было.  
\- Старк, почему от тебя так странно пахнет? – поинтересовалась Дэнверс, когда он пытался более незаметно прошмыгнуть мимо нее с ведром полным различных овощей.  
\- Какой запах? – стараясь говорить как можно более непринужденно, спросил Тони, но внутренне весь напрягся. Пребывание Стива у него в гостях несколько затянулось. Сначала у него начался жар, потом он был слишком слаб, а теперь пытался восстановить силы для длинного марш-броска до города, в который Тони обещал его проводить.  
Кэрол подошла вплотную и почти уткнулась носом Старку в плечо, тот инстинктивно сжался. Мозг лихорадочно пытался придумать причину, почему от него может пахнуть человеком.  
\- От тебя пахнет машинным маслом, полынью и еще чем-то… какими-то пряностями и едой.  
\- А разве от меня не всегда пахнет машинным маслом?  
\- Всегда, - девушка улыбнулась и немного отстранилась. – Но почему полынь?  
Нельзя же было рассказывать, что Тони развешал это растение во всех возможных местах около дома, чтобы отбить запах Стива. Других более действенных способ он не знал, не приходилось раньше таким заниматься.  
\- Забрел недавно в целые заросли до сих пор запах не выветрился, - и легкомысленно пожал плечами.  
\- А что насчет еды?  
\- Я ем!  
\- И готовишь?  
Тони выразительно помахал перед её носом ведром с овощами. Они обошлись ему всего в пару тушек кроликов. Не такая уж запредельная цена. В поселение мясо вообще ценили больше, чем другие продукты, потому что оно помогало быстрее восстанавливать силы после перевоплощения. А кое-кто с радостью менял овощи со своего огорода на свежую дичь.  
\- Тони, - снова позвала Кэрол, когда Старк уже развернулся и собрался уходить, считая разговор законченным. – Я давно не видела твой мелькающий в кустах черный хвост. Думала, что теперь ты будешь носиться по округе с высунутым языком днями и ночами.  
\- Когда это я бегал с высунутым языком? – искренне возмутился Старк, на время забыв, что долгие разговоры с Дэнверс не лучшая идея, потому что она знала его лучше всех в этом затерянном в лесу месте.  
\- Так ты действительно давно не перевоплощался? – карие глаза с легким прищуром уставились на него.  
\- Был занят в мастерской. Там есть штуки поинтересней кустов с колючками и свежей крольчатины.  
\- Ты самый странный ликантроп, которого я когда-либо встречала.  
\- Я такой один, дорогая, - весело подмигнул Тони. Ему было неприятно обманывать Кэрол, но он не мог наверняка сказать, как стая отнесется к неожиданному появлению человека в поселении. Не убьют, конечно, но выгонят точно. Впрочем, если узнают, что Роджерс капитан гвардии Графини, то шансы на простое изгнание сильно падали.  
\- Теперь, с твоего позволения, откланяюсь, - Старк отвесил легкий поклон и не спеша пошел к дому. Кэрол какое-то время внимательно смотрела ему вслед, потом крикнула:  
\- Тони!  
\- Что еще? – отозвался он.  
\- Береги себя!  
\- Непременно, детка.  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула и пошла в сторону центра поселения, где её ждали приятели. На сердце было неспокойно. Она чувствовала, что с Тони что-то происходит, и не стала говорить, что помимо машинного масла, полыни и еды от него отчетливо исходит сладковатый аромат, который появляется у каждого ликантропа, когда он влюбляется.  
\- Кто же наступил тебе на сердце, Тони? - задумчиво прошептала Кэрол.


	17. Chapter 17

Очень необычное чувство, когда дома тебя кто-то ждет, улыбается при твоем появлении, говорит «привет». В жизни Тони этого не было. Он жил под одной крышей с Говардом, которому было всё равно, куда уходить сын и когда приходит, где пропадет и что с ним. Поэтому было странно, что на его условный стук дверь открылась, словно сама собой - маленькое чудо. Старк поспешно проскользнул внутрь и защелкнул замок, придерживая корзину коленом, чтобы не упала.  
\- Давай я возьму.  
При этих словах корзина с овощами волшебным образом пропала из рук, от чего Тони чуть не уткнулся носом в дверь.  
\- Ты в порядке? Не ушибся? – белозубо улыбаясь, осведомился Стив, уже неся корзину к столу. На деревянном столе уютно расположилась пара тарелок, вилки, чашки с травяным отваром, который так полюбился Стиву, какая-то небольшая кастрюля, от которой вкусно пахло. Тони торопливо покивал на вопрос и с удовольствием втянул пряный аромат. Обычно он не баловал себя готовкой или варил что-то максимально простое, что можно проглотить, не задумываясь о вкусовых качествах. К тому же, не в еде счастье, искренне считал Тони, но сейчас был готов отступить от своей извечной доктрины.  
\- Стив, ты готовил? – немного удивлено спросил он, подходя ближе к столу. В последнее время они питались кашей. Это, по мнению Старка, способствовало восстановлению сил после ранения, и он активно пичкал ею больного, но надо отдать ему должное - сам ел тоже.  
\- Что-то же мне нужно делать, если не могу выходить на улицу, - пожал плечами Роджерс. Пребывание в гвардии научило многим вещам, например: готовить, так как дежурство на кухне настигало каждого примерно раз в месяц. И тут ты становишься перед выбором – или готовишь хорошо или стираешь носки у всего отряда. Волей-неволей научишься стоять у плиты.  
– К тому же, - смущенно откашлялся Стив. - Мне хочется хоть как-то отблагодарить тебя за помощь и гостеприимство.  
Старк недовольно поморщился, но не отвел взгляд от того, как Стив ловко орудует ножом, нарезая огурец. Было в этом что-то привлекательное – либо умение владеть ножом, либо длинные сильные пальцы, которые так уверенно держали деревянную, потертую рукоятку. Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отвлечься.  
\- Мне казалось, что мы закрыли эту тему еще пять дней назад.  
\- Но как ты не понимаешь, это важно, - серьезно возразил капитан. Его поражал тот факт, что хозяин дома всеми правдами и не правдами старается игнорировать свой добрый поступок, который точно заслуживал благодарности, по мнению Стива. – Я бы умер в лесу без тебя. Ты залечил мои раны, возился, когда у меня был жар. Я уж молчу про то, что ты пятую ночь спишь на полу из-за меня.  
Про жар было чистейшей правдой. На следующий день после наложения швов поднялась высокая температура. Стив бредил, метался в постели, что-то тихо бормотал и стонал. Тони не отходил от него ни на шаг, поил отварами, полученными в свое время от Кэрол, лекарствами, принесенными из города, делал холодный компресс, давал воды, даже умудрился промыть еще раз рану и сделать перевязку, чего капитан абсолютно не помнил. На следующее утро Стив проснулся с жуткой слабостью, но чувствовал себя намного лучше, тогда как оборотень выглядел слегка бледным с кругами под глазами от бессонной ночи. Следующие дни Тони не прекратил заботиться о Стиве, помогал дойти до ванной, потому что солдата сильно шатало от слабости, кормил кашами, которые на вкус были никакими, зато давали ощущение сытости, и поил лекарством. Сам все ночи проводил на полу рядом с кроватью и наотрез отказывался поменяться. При этом смотрел так, что Стив мгновенно сдавался и не настаивал. И после всего этого Тони упорно не хотел принимать благодарность, тогда капитан решил, что может хотя бы приготовить сносный обед.  
\- Это всё пустяки, - отмахнулся в очередной раз Тони, украдкой вытягивая из-под руки Стива кусочек огурца и отправляя его в рот.  
\- Не пустяки. И прекрати таскать со стола, сейчас будем есть, - он не сильно шлепнул Старка по пальцам, когда тот попытался стащить помидор.  
\- Ау! – Тони поднес ушибленный палец к губам. – Осторожней! Я же механик, поэтому мои руки дороги мне не только как память.  
\- Не притворяйся, - сурово ответил Стив, стараясь скрыть улыбку, но легкие морщинки в уголках глаз выдавали его с головой. Он уже привык к тому, что временами Тони ведет себя как ребенок. Это вообще было удивительно, что в одном человеке сочеталась такая непосредственность, наглость и обаяние. Со Старком общаться было легко и тяжело одновременно, но одно оставалось очевидным – Стив привык к нему и его манерам моментально, что очень удивляло его самого, потому что в армии понадобилось много времени для знакомства с отрядом, только с Баки они сошлись быстро, но, в конце концов, это же был Баки.  
\- Стив, - интонации Тони неожиданно стали напряженными. – Где ты взял второй стул? – пальцы выстукивали какой-то незнакомый ритм по деревянной спинке.  
\- В твоей мастерской.  
Роджерс уже понимал к чему идет разговор, но упорно не подавал виду. В конце концов, не только Старк мог проявлять фантастическое упрямство.  
\- Ты выходил из дома?  
\- Не волнуйся, меня никто не видел. Я внимательно осмотрелся.  
\- Мне казалось, что мы договорились. Ты сидишь тут и не высовываешься, - Тони обвиняющее ткнул Стива пальцев в грудь.  
\- Тони, но я…  
\- Слышать ничего не хочу! – сердито тряхнул головой Тони, скрещивая руки на груди. Кажется, он действительно переживал из-за того, что Стива может увидеть кто-то из жителей поселения, поэтому не хотелось доводить начинающийся спор до полномасштабной ссоры.  
\- Мне всего лишь хотелось, чтобы мы поели нормально, сидя за столом. Вдвоем, - капитан успокаивающе положил руку Тони на плечо и чуть сжал, заглядывая в глаза. – Извини.  
Старк какое-то время сверлил его тяжелым, хмурым взглядом, но в итоге не выдержал и сдался.  
\- Ладно, будем надеяться, что тебя никто не учуял, - он осторожно убрал руку со своего плеча. – А теперь давай попробуем, что ты там наварил, - и плюхнулся на стул.  
\- Ничего особенного. Всего лишь рагу из кролика, - Стив открыл крышку, и аромат еды стал настолько сильным, что Тони сглотнул, глядя на то, как над кастрюлей поднимается пар, потом чуть приподнял брови, что-то прикидывая в уме.  
\- Ты нашел мой холодильник?  
\- А ты предпочел бы, чтобы я пошел на охоту? – невозмутимо спросил Роджерс, раскладывая еду по тарелкам.  
\- У тебя всё равно нет оружия, - фыркнул Тони, набирая в рот побольше еды. – А представить, что ты голыми руками ловишь кролика – прости – не могу. Вам в гвардии что, не дают оружие? И от пумы ты пытался отмахнуться щитом.  
\- Во-первых, чем тебе не угодил мой щит. Он великолепен! Во-вторых, дают нам оружие. Я просто не люблю им пользоваться, - Стив поморщился при одном воспоминании о звуке выстрелов. - В моей тумбочке лежит новая модель револьвера от Старк Идастрис. Выдали буквально месяц назад, но я не взял его с собой.  
\- Что? – Тони, который до этого смотрел насмешливо и весело, резко помрачнел и отложил вилку в сторону. – Но мне казалось, что Старк Индастрис больше не выпускает оружие, у компании новый курс.  
\- Так оно и было какое-то время, - подтвердил капитан. – Но полгода назад умер один из членов правления, который представлял интересы семьи Старков, и компания снова вернулась к проверенному пути. Как же его звали… Эд… Эдвард, кажется, - задумчиво протянул Стив.  
\- Эдвин Джарвис, - побелевшими губами произнес Старк.  
\- Точно, Эдвин Джарвис, - радостно согласился Роджерс, но тут же испуганно вскочил. – Тони, что с тобой?  
Скрипнул отодвигаемый стул. Тони неуверенно поднялся из-за стола, попятился, слепо шаря рукой в воздухе, словно пытался найти какую-то опору. Голубые глаза потемнели и остановились, смотря в одну точку. Лицо побледнело, создалось впечатление, что на него упала тень, отчего черты заострились, придавая Тони беспомощный и болезненный вид. Стив, ничего не понимая, с беспокойством смотрел на него. Еще секунду назад они мирно болтали, подшучивая друг над другом, и вот Тони упал на пол, гулко ударившись коленями о деревянные доски, задрожал всем телом и закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Тони!  
Стив кинулся к нему, не обращая внимания на тянущую боль в боку, он опустился на колени рядом со Старком и схватил его за плечи, слегка встряхнул.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - бормотал Тони, не отнимая ладоней от лица и не обращая внимания на попытки Стива достучаться до него. – Пожалуйста, нет.  
\- Тони! Тони, ты меня слышишь?  
Но Тони не слышал его. Он продолжал что-то бормотать, его трясло всё сильнее. Стив обхватил Старка за плечи и притянул к себе, заставив уткнуться горячим, влажным лбом в основание шеи. Было ощущение, что Тони горит изнутри, настолько обжигающей казалась его кожа. «У людей так не бывает», - пронеслась мысль в голове Роджерса.  
\- Тише-тише, - прошептал он, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить мечущегося в его объятьях Старка.  
Тони отчаянно застонал, отчетливо прозвучало:  
\- Это я виноват. Я оставил ему компанию и дал полномочия. Так не должно было случиться. Только не с ним… Пожалуйста, нет.  
\- Боже мой, Тони, ты знал его? – совсем тихо проговорил Стив. Теперь он начинал понимать, что не всё так просто с этим черноволосым оборотнем, который упорно не хотел рассказывать о своей жизни в городе и о том, кем был раньше.  
\- Джарвис он… он… - глухо прозвучало откуда-то снизу.  
\- Какие полномочия ты ему оставил?  
\- Управлять компанией в моё отсутствие. Я не должен был уходить, не должен.  
\- Ты Энтони Старк, - скорее констатировал, чем спросил капитан. В городе все знали о богатом наследнике семьи Старков, который после смерти отца стал руководителем Старк Индастрис и одним из самых богатых людей. Но так же все знали, что он исчез куда-то полтора года назад, оставив своего представителя и четкие указания о курсе, которого должна придерживаться компания. Теперь Стив точно знал, куда пропал наследник. В данный момент он сидел на полу, тяжело дыша, и не помня себя от горя. В том, что это было именно горе Стив не сомневался, слишком хорошо помнил себя после смерти матери, то сумеречное состояние, в котором находился достаточно долгое время.  
Тони дернулся в его объятьях, пытаясь вырваться, но капитан держал крепко и не собирался отпускать. Если рядом с ним не было никого в трудную минуту, кто мог бы поддержать и утешить, это не значит, что так должно быть у всех. Более того, Стив искренне считал, что ни один человек не заслуживает того, чтобы остаться со своим горем и отчаяньем наедине.  
\- Тони, вставай. Ну же, - ласково шептал Стив и настойчиво тянул безвольного Старка вверх, пытаясь поднять на ноги. – Держись за меня, - руки Тони несильно сжали его футболку. Точнее футболка то как раз принадлежала хозяину дома, так как половина вещей капитана были безвозвратно испорчены и восстановлению не подлежали.  
\- Молодец, - Стив перехватил Тони за пояс, чтобы удобнее было довести до кровати. – Вот так.  
Голова Старка была низко опущена, волосы почти полностью закрывали глаза, и нельзя было разглядеть выражение его лица. Они сделали вместе несколько неуверенных шагов, когда колени Тони подломились, и он стал оседать на пол. Стив охнул, наклоняясь чуть влево, бок пронзила острая боль, но он всё равно удержал потерявшего сознание оборотня.  
\- Черт, - сквозь зубы процедил капитан, делая титаническое усилие, чтобы выпрямиться. Он сделала глубокий вдох, чуть присел и подхватил ноги Тони, поднимая его на руки.  
\- Теперь осталось добраться до кровати, - выдохнул Стив и медленно, чуть покачиваясь, пошел вперед. Небольшое расстояние от стола до угла комнаты показалось настоящей марафонской дистанцией. Когда он достиг цели, то же был готов рухнуть, так выбился из сил. Раненный бок не давал забыть о себе, затрудняя каждый шаг, а Тони не спешил приходить в себя. Ко всем бедам, Стив с ужасом заметил, что ровный свет реактора, просачивающийся сквозь футболку, начал мигать. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что так быть не должно. Если этот механизм помогал сердцу своего владельца работать, то его поломка не сулила ничего хорошего.  
Как можно бережнее он опустил Тони на кровать и сам без сил опустился рядом, уткнувшись в подушку лбом, чтобы перевести дыхание. Стив позволил себе несколько секунду слабости, чтобы унять дрожь в руках и притупить ноющую боль в боку. После чего решительно выпрямился, стиснув зубы, чтобы осмотреть лежащего рядом человека, не подающего признаков жизни. На мгновение ему показалось, что Старк не дышит, сердце в груди предательски сжалось. Двумя пальцами Стив нащупал бьющеюся на шее жилку, это хоть немного его успокоило. Правда, свет реактора продолжал мигать, а Тони по-прежнему оставался очень бледным и не приходил в себя. Заученные в гвардии правила твердили, что для начала нужно осмотреть пострадавшего на предмет ранений, но Роджерс знал наверняка, что никаких ранений в этом случае быть не может. Тогда, гласил второй пункт, нужно найти источник проблемы. Легко сказать. Стив неуверенно поднял футболку Тони, чтобы осмотреть реактор. Зрелище оказалось завораживающим: светящийся круг из металла и стекла был словно впаян в плоть, странным образом перетекая из неживого в живое, его обрамляла сеть белых шрамов, оставшихся после операции, они довольно четко выделялись на гладкой смуглой коже. Стив протянул руку и пальцем дотронулся до прохладной поверхности, провел подушечкой вниз, касаясь границы между металлом и телом, реактор мигнул, капитан поспешно отдернул руку.  
\- Тони, - не зная, что делать позвал он. – Ты слышишь меня?  
Никакого ответа не последовала. Стив приложил ладонь ко лбу, проверяя температуру, Тони буквально горел, а он понятия не имел, что надо делать в таком случае. У него не было ни уколов, ни капельницы.  
\- Аптечка, - Роджерс вскочил с кровати, охнув и схватившись за бок, но это его не остановило, он бросился в ванную. Там судорожно начал рыться во всех ящиках и, наконец, нашел то, что искал. Небольшой кожаный коричневый чемоданчик с блеклым красным крестом на крышке. Стив поспешно открыл его, пытаясь найти нужные ампулы. На счастье нужное лекарство оказалось под пачкой бинтов. Он торопливо распаковал один из шприцов, в пальцах хрустнуло тонкое стекло, и прозрачная жидкость медленно потекла через иглу в шприц. Когда нужное количество набралось, Стив поднялся на ноги и как можно быстрее пошел в комнату. Один раз всё-таки пришлось ухватиться рукой за стену, но это были пустяки на фоне всего остального.  
В комнате за его отсутствие существенно ничего не изменилось, разве что реактор стал мигать гораздо чаще.  
\- Только бы помогло, - прошептал Стив и стремительным движением воткнул шприц в то место, где должно было располагаться сердце, резко надавил на поршень, вводя лекарство. На коже осталась крошечная капля крови, когда игла вышла из груди. Стив напряженно замер, держа в руке шприц и не сводя глаз с реактора. Свет еще раз мигнул и стал ровным, как ему и полагалась быть. Грудь судорожно поднялась вверх, голубые глаза неожиданно распахнулись, и Тони подался вперед, будто выныривая с большой глубины.  
\- Хэй, - Стив ловко поймал Старка, который хватал ртом воздух, слегка вздрагивая. – Спокойней – спокойней. Всё в порядке. Всё позади.  
\- Какого… черта? – глухо прохрипел Тони.  
\- Можешь ругаться, значит, твои дела не так плохи, - облегченно выдохнул Роджерс, силой заставляя Тони лечь обратно, хоть тот и пытался сопротивляться. – Не дергайся, пожалуйста. Мне нужно проверить твой пульс.  
Он прижал два пальца к жилке, бьющейся под смуглой кожей, прикрыл глаза, отсчитывая удары сердца. Тони, наконец, замер, позволив ему сосредоточиться. Тук-тук, тук-тук-тук. Сердце билось учащенно, но это было неудивительно, если учесть только что произошедшее. Главное, что оно билось. Стив физически ощутил, как расслабляется тело, как внутри развязывается тугой узел страха и беспокойства за чужую жизнь.  
\- Может, хватит меня щупать? – осведомился Тони, поправляя задранную футболку и скрывая от глаз реактор. – Что тут произошло? И почему я на кровати, а ты пытался меня раздеть?  
\- Я не пытался, - мгновенно вспыхнул Стив и отдернул руку от шеи.  
\- Да неужели.  
Скептицизма в интонации Старка хватило бы на целую роту, а уж чего стоил насмешливый взгляд из-под ресниц. Стив окончательно смутился, но тут же одернул себя. В конце концов, только что у Тони был какой-то приступ, и он явно мог умереть, так что все свои действия капитан мог точно считать правомерными.  
\- Ты потерял сознание.  
\- Что? – Тони приподнялся на локтях и уставился на Стива с неподдельным удивлением.  
\- Сначала упал на колени возле стола, а потом отключился, - пояснил Роджерс. – Потом твой реактор, - он кивнул, указывая на слабый свет из-под футболки, - начал мигать, сердцебиение замедлилось. Я не знал, что делать и сбегал к аптечке, взял адреналин.  
\- Ты вколол мне адреналин? – в голосе Тоне было столько ж изумления, как если бы Стив сказал, что только что видел динозавра.  
\- Представь себе, - огрызнулся капитан, но тут же прибавил серьезно. – Тони, что это было?  
Старк на какое-то мгновение задумался. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, будто он проговаривал что-то про себя, лоб наморщился, глаза уставились куда-то в район груди Роджерса. Наконец, он моргнул и поднял голову, на лице появилась горькая усмешка.  
\- Кажется, у меня всё-таки есть сердце, - слова прозвучали как-то глухо, в них чувствовалась насмешка, которой Тони пытался скрыть боль.  
\- Что за глупости? Конечно у тебя есть сердце.  
\- Я имею в виду, что реактор стал моим сердцем, а он, как ты мог заметить, механизм, который не может испытывать любые эмоции, это прерогатива настоящего сердца.  
\- И? – непонимающе посмотрел на него Стив.  
\- Это значит, что мои эмоции не могут влиять на механизм. Они могли бы иметь вес, если бы балом правила настоящая мышца, - Тони похлопал себя по груди. – Но это лишь рудимент. Деталь, которую заставляет двигаться мой реактор. Именно он задает ритм. Без него сердце остановится.  
\- Но если… - тихо начал Стив, в его глазах снова появился страх. В голове не укладывалось, что чья-то жизнь может зависеть от кружочка света, хотя жизни многих людей зависят и от меньшего.  
\- Никаких если. Я сам разработал реактор. Он не может отказать. То есть… - Тони запнулся и прикрыл глаза, затылком упираясь в подушку. – Я думал, что не может.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать…  
\- Хочу сказать, что эмоциональная перегрузка спровоцировала что-то типа сердечного приступа, - спокойно отозвался Старк. Он уже открыл глаза и теперь задумчиво смотрел в потолок, покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Тони, - осторожно позвал Стив. – Мне очень жаль.  
\- Что? – собеседник будто вынырнул из каких-то своих мыслей, не слушая, что ему говорят. Рука Стива легла на его запястье.  
\- Мне очень жаль Джарвиса. Я не знал его, но уверен, что он был прекрасным человеком.  
\- Почему ты думаешь, что он был хорошим?  
\- Никто не мог бы так горевать, если бы умер плохой человек, - негромко ответил Стив.  
Они замолчали. Рука капитана по-прежнему легко сжимала загорелое запястье, и обоих это явно устраивала, потому что никто не делал попыток отстраниться. Наконец, Тони нарушил молчание:  
\- Завтра утро идем в город.  
\- Что?  
\- Вечером я сниму твои швы, обработаю еще раз рану. Она почти зажила. Ты вполне сможешь перенести пятидневный переход через лес.  
\- Тони, - как можно внушительней постарался говорить Стив. – У тебя только что был сердечный приступ. Ты до сих пор горишь. Как можно куда-то идти в таком состоянии?  
\- Это не проблема, - отмахнулся Старк, решительно свешивая ноги с кровати. Он сел так близко к капитану, что тот отчетливо ощутил жар, идущий от другого человека.  
\- Я поставлю себе укол, выпью несколько таблеток и проведу ночь в шкуре волка.  
\- А это зачем?  
\- Ускорит восстановление организма. Так что к утру я буду, как новенький, - Тони повернулся к Стиву и широко улыбнулся. – Ну, что, кэп, готов вернуться в родную казарму?  
Стив не ответил, лишь сильнее нахмурился. Всё происходящее вызывало у него смутную тревогу, а он привык полагаться на свои инстинкты. Улыбка Тони была слишком веселой, слишком ослепительной для человека, который только что чуть не умер от горя в прямом смысле слова. Кажется, новый знакомый Стива понятия не имел, как справляться с потерями, поэтому просто предпочитал игнорировать. Но Стив как никто знал, что ни к чему хорошему такой способ не приводит. Его, например, привел в гвардию. Там не было плохо, но там было неправильно, а возможно это гораздо хуже.  
Решение идти в город было продиктовано не разумом, а сердцем Тони, существование которого тот так легко отрицал. Стив понимал, что рано или поздно вопрос возвращения встал бы перед ним, нельзя же всю жизнь скрываться в лесном домике в поселении оборотней. Но ему совсем не нравилось то, как всё произошло, а еще он боялся себе признаться, что неделя, проведенная здесь рядом с этим странным парнем, который оказался не только оборотнем, но и наследником крупнейшей и богатейшей компании в городе, была самой спокойной и счастливой в его жизни.


	18. Chapter 18

Ночью Стив никак не мог заснуть. Он лежал, укрывшись одеялом, и дрожал от холода. Дрова в печке прогорели еще вечером, а на улице было уже достаточно морозно. Вполне возможно, что со дня на день пойдет снег.  
Тони, превратившись в волка(для этой процедуры он ушел в ванную и не выходил двадцать минут, от чего Стив очень нервничал), лежал сейчас на коврике возле кровати. Его спокойное, размеренное дыхание отчетливо слышалось в ночной тишине, а если посмотреть вниз, то можно было заметить слабый рассеивающий свет реактора, который скрывался в шерсти на груди.  
Одеяло никак не спасало от холода, поэтому Стив подумала, а какого спать на полу, когда дом почти остыл. Он повернулся на бок и тихо позвал:  
\- Тони.  
Тот тут же шевельнул ушами и поднял голову, неправдоподобно голубые волчьи глаза внимательно уставились на Стива.  
\- Тебе не холодно?  
Волк чуть наклонил голову и взмахнул хвостом.  
\- Я знаю, что у нас кончились дрова, а выходить за новыми нет смысла, мы завтра уходим…. Просто я подумал, что на полу, наверное, не очень тепло, раз я мерзну в кровати…  
Тони фыркнул и демонстративно опустил голову на лапы, не дослушав его слова.  
\- Ладно, извини, что разбудил.  
Стив снова перевернулся на спину и постарался расслабиться. Мама всегда говорила ему в детстве, что не нужно напрягаться и дрожать, от этого становится только хуже, просто нужно расслабить мышцы и дать крови спокойно течь, согревая тело. Но именно сейчас Стиву никак не удавалось воспользоваться её мудрым советом, холод явно побеждал. Неожиданно кровать прогнулась под дополнительным весом. Капитан охнул от неожиданности, когда высокий черный волк, опустился рядом с ним, укладывая голову ему на грудь. От зверя шло ровное, успокаивающее тепло, шерсть чуть щекотала руку, когда Стив неуверенно опустил ладонь на мягкий загривок. Тони не скинул его руку, лишь завозился, устраиваясь поудобней. Одна его лапа легла Стиву на живот, влажный нос почти уткнулся в шею. Странно, но такое близкое соседство с хищником почему-то нисколько не напрягало Роджерса, скорее наоборот. Он знал, что этот черный волк, может быть очень обаятельным, веселым парнем, который дважды спас ему жизнь, когда прогнал пуму и когда решился привести в свой дом, и который ему очень нравился. В конце концов, что плохого в том, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться и уснуть, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию рядом, при голубоватом свете реактора.


	19. Chapter 19

Они покинули дом на рассвете, когда вокруг только начало сереть, а воздух был наполнен влагой и прохладным ароматом уходящей ночи. Кожу покалывало от порывов осененного ветра, туман оседал капельками на волосах и одежде. Поселок казался тихим, будто все его обитатели пропали неизвестно куда. Только шорок опавших листьев, шуршание пожухлой травы и уханье припозднившейся совы.  
Тони объяснил, что оборотни возвращаются домой примерно за час – за два до рассвета, еще по темноте, и ложатся спать, так что это лучшее время, чтобы уйти незамеченными. Роса скроет следы, а утренняя прохлада заберет с собой незнакомые запахи.  
Стив пришел сюда ночью в полубессознательном состоянии и теперь уходил на своих двоих, ощущая легкую грусть и разочарование от того, что не узнал это загадочное место получше. Ему тут нравилось - ощущение, которое гнездилось где-то в душе и не имело ничего общего с рациональной, рассудительной частью капитана. Куртка, одолженная у Тони, была удобной и теплой, поэтому Стиву не было холодно. Он просто наслаждался ходьбой по утреннему лесу, стараясь выкинуть из головы всё лишнее.  
Тропинки, петляющая по территории оборотней, быстро пропали, и под ногами зашуршали-захрустели сухие листья и примороженная трава. Тони шел достаточно быстро, Стиву приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не отставать от него, потому что бок всё еще давал о себе знать, но не настолько сильно, чтобы просить передышки или останавливаться. Через некоторое время капитан прибавил шагу, чтобы догнать попутчика.  
\- Тони, - позвал он.  
Старк промычал что-то в ответ, не поворачивая головы, Стив посчитал это началом диалога и продолжил:  
\- Мы могли бы дойти до того места, где на меня напала пума?  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хочу забрать щит.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Мне он дорог.  
Тони внимательно посмотрел на него, Стив спокойно выдержал пронзительный взгляд темно-голубых глаз. Он не собирался бросать в лесу единственную вещь, которая была ему дорога. Безмолвный диалог длился всего несколько секунд, Тони первый отвел взгляд, а через несколько шагов решительно свернул в сторону, и они пошли вдоль какого-то ручья.  
Место, где произошла их первая встреча, нисколько не изменилось за это время: всё тоже переплетение ветвей вокруг небольшой полянки, нагромождение серых камней, образующих небольшой навес, даже можно было разглядеть остатки того костра, но главное наполовину занесенный листьями на земле лежал щит. Стив бережно поднял его с земли, не задумываясь, отер рукавом чужой куртки, поправил ремешки, крепления и привычным движением закинул на спину, закрепив на плечах. Успокаивающая тяжесть щита придавала какой-то уверенности, добавляла реальности всему происходящему. На лице Роджерса появилась улыбка. Тони, заинтересованно наблюдавший за его манипуляциями, спросил:  
\- Откуда у тебя щит?  
\- Это подарок, - отозвался Стив. – Можем идти дальше.  
Тони сделала пару шагов, но снова остановился.  
\- От кого?  
\- От одного военного, которого я выручил.  
\- И щит сразу был такой?  
Старк обошел Стива со спины, разглядывая разноцветные круги и звезду на щите. Он провел пальцем по гладкой поверхности, ощущая незначительные, незаметные глазу царапины. Капитан стоял, не двигаясь, позволяя рассматривать своё оружие. Вообще-то он не любил, когда кто-то прикасается к щиту или берет в руки, но Тони было можно. Эта мысль показалась логичной, но удивительной, потому что даже Баки Стив не позволял пользоваться щитом, хотя с радостью был готов прикрыть друга в любой ситуации.  
\- Необычная расцветка, - теперь ладонь Тони лежала точно на белой звезде.  
\- Я сам раскрасил его, - немного смущенно признался Стив. Об этом факте капитан тоже особо не распространялся. В отряде никто не знал о его любви к рисованию.  
\- Отлично получилось, - одобрительно поцокал языком Тони.  
Секунду назад он был за спиной у Стива и вот возник прямо перед ним, обворожительно улыбаясь и заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Любишь рисовать?  
\- Да, - Стив не сводил взгляда с подвижного, живого лица собеседника. У Тони были тонкие черты лица, которые не очень вязались с представлениями об оборотнях и полукровках, бытовавших в городе. Ко всему этому нужно прибавить ярко голубые глаза, имевшие склонность становится темно-синими, улыбчивый рот, черные волосы, вьющиеся на концах, легкую небритость и привычку приподнимать брови, когда его что-нибудь увлекало или заинтересовывало. Да, пожалуй, Стив готов был признать, что очарование Старка действует на него по полной программе, особенно когда тот стоит почти вплотную.  
\- Нарисуешь меня? – прервал Тони внутренние рассуждения Стива.  
\- Что?  
\- Если ты любишь рисовать, почему бы тебе не нарисовать меня? Из меня получится отличный натурщик, - Тони вытянулся по струнке, стараясь казаться выше, расправил плечи и приподнял голову, потом так же неожиданно расслабился и рассмеялся. – В общем, если тебе понадобится объект для рисования, всегда к твоим услугам, - дальше последовал легкий поклон, достойный какого-нибудь придворного Графини.  
\- Я никогда не пробовал рисовать людей, когда они позируют.  
\- Всегда есть повод начать.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся, представив себе Тони в классической аудитории, где занимались городские художники. Он нередко проходил мимо школы искусству, украдкой заглядывая в окна. В классах всегда царила тишина, только слышалось поскрипывание карандашей и сосредоточенное пыхтение студентов над мольбертами. Натурщик обычно стоял или сидел посередине комнаты на невысоком постаменте в достаточно фривольной позе и очень часто без одежды, что нисколько не смущало ни будущих художников, ни объект рисования. Почему-то последний факт, пришедший в голову капитану, заставил щеки вспыхнуть. Тони чуть наклонил голову и приподнял брови:  
\- Что-то не так?  
\- Всё в порядке, - поспешно ответил Стив. Пожалуй, слишком поспешно.  
\- Ты покраснел.  
\- Наверное, остаточное явление от раны. Жар.  
Прохладные пальцы Тони тут же прикоснулись к его лбу.  
\- Вроде всё в порядке. Ты уверен, что нам не стоит присесть и отдохнуть?  
\- Нет, всё хорошо. Пойдем скорее, - и Стив первый двинулся вперед, не особо понимая, куда, собственно говоря, надо идти.  
\- Стив, - его остановил насмешливый голос Тони, когда он пытался продраться через какие-то колючие кусты. – Нам немного в другую сторону.  
Стив зажмурился, коротко выдохнув и мысленно посчитав до десяти. Пришлось разворачиваться и наблюдать, как Тони весело смеется, уткнувшись в ладонь. Капитан страдальчески закатил глаза, но ему ничего не оставалось, как тоже рассмеяться. В конце концов, смех один из лучших способов сблизиться с человеком.


	20. Chapter 20

Путешествие по лесу заняло не пять дней, как говорил Тони, а шесть. Им всё-таки приходилось останавливаться чаще, потому что от быстрой ходьбы бок Стива начинал сильно болеть, и оба опасались, как бы заживающая рана не открылась снова. Ночи они старались проводить в каких-нибудь пещерах или на небольших полянках. Спать приходилось по очереди, потому что нельзя было быть уверенным, что очередная пума не решит полакомиться ими. К тому же, не стоило забывать о медведях, которые еще не залегли в спячку, и представляли даже большую опасность из-за своего размера, силы и свирепости. Упоминая таких крупных хищников, Тони морщился и говорил, что подобная зверюга переломит его пополам даже в обличие волка, а Стив почему-то с дрожью вспоминал механических гончих Графини, которых видел на охоте. Размером они не уступали медведю, а кровожадностью могли затмить любого. Их мощные железные лапы оставляли глубокие борозды в земле, словно шрамы. Хорошо, что последняя охота в этом году уже закончилась, а следующая будет только в январе. Значит, им не грозило наткнуться на толпу егерей с их механическими зверюшками и гвардию Графини, вооруженную до зубов. Стив с облегчением подумал, что его военный контракт истекает в декабре. Это означало, что ему больше не придется учавствовать ни в одной охоте. Военная служба много дала ему, но не была делом жизни, которым хотелось бы заниматься дальше. На скопленные деньги можно было попробовать поступить в Школу искусств или устроится в какую-нибудь газету оформителем. Иногда туда набирали людей без образования, Стив узнавал, когда обдумывал свою дальнейшую жизнь вне гвардии. Хотя, когда они пробирались через осенний, холодный лес, жизнь в городе казалась Стиву далеким сном, не имевшим ничего общего с реальностью. Там высились бетонные здания, протыкавшие неба, а тут гигантские деревья, цеплявшие ветвями облака, там ступни отбиваешь о твердый, шершавый асфальт, а тут ботинки утопают в мягких, опавших листьях, в городе невозможно найти места, чтобы просто побыть одному, а в лесу тишина и уединение кажутся такими же естественными как дыхание. Это два разных мира, которые существовали по своим законам и правилам, при том один очень давно отгородился от другого.  
Утром седьмого дня Стив и Тони вышли к окраине первого уровня города. Вдалеке виднелись низенькие полуразрушенные дома, откуда-то раздавался собачий лай и гул паровых машин, из огромной трубы, видневшейся на горизонте, поднимался серый дым, создававший подобие лесного тумана, только пах он не свежестью и влагой, а жженной резиной и какими-то химикатами, от которых слезились глаза.  
\- Ты будешь скучать по лесу? – тихо спросил Роджерс, наблюдая за тем, как уродство, грязь и серость первого уровня перетекает во второй.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду, буду ли я скучать по жизни в развалюхе в самой чаще леса и шастанью по кустам в волчьей шкуре? – насмешливо фыркнул Тони. Его глаза были слишком серьезными для человека, который говорит таким легкомысленным тоном.  
\- Я бы назвал это по-другому.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что назвал бы, - Старк небрежно хлопнул Стива по плечу. – Пойдем, поднимемся вверх и поздороваемся с охраной.  
\- Но у меня нет пропуска, - обеспокоенно нахмурился Роджерс. – Ведь я уходил с отрядом из гвардии, у нас было разрешение. А сейчас меня не пустят на второй уровень, не говоря уж о третьем.  
\- Расслабься, кэп, ты со мной, а это значит, что тебя пустят в любой дворец этого мерзкого городишки. Пойдем, - Тони уверенно схватил его за локоть и потянул за собой. – Не забывай, солдат, кто я.  
Стиву послышалось, что в голосе Тони промелькнуло отвращение.


	21. Chapter 21

Тони безбожно врал Стиву и самому себе, когда старался сделать свой уход из леса незначительным, проходящим событием. Но правда заключалась в том, что стоило ему увидеть знакомый бетонно-серый силуэт города, как внутри всё предательски заныло. Захотелось протяжно завыть и убежать в чащу, поджав хвост. Но он не мог себе позволить такой роскоши, оставалось только стиснуть зубы, схватить Стива за рукав куртки и сделать шаг по улицам первого уровня. Ноги тут же начали странно зудеть от непривычно твердой поверхности асфальта, каждый шаг отдавался ноющей болью в костях и суставах. Нет, Тони и раньше недолюбливал город, но таких мерзких ощущений на физическом уровне не испытывал. Воздух первого уровня пропах гнилью, потом, мочой, людским страхом и болезнью. Тони отчетливо мог уловить тонкий, сладковатый запах разложения человеческих тканей. И это было отвратительно!  
Кожу щипало от химических испарений, глаза начали неприятно слезиться. До чего же хотелось сбежать отсюда, но Тони твердо знал, что не может так поступить, даже если сейчас его вывернет на изнанку – такая опасность реально существовала. Он должен выяснить, что случилось с Джарвисом, должен запретить производство оружия под маркой Старк Идастрис, должен узнать, кто виноват в этом всем. Хотя ответ был очевиден – он виноват. Это Тони бросил всё и легкомысленно сбежал на зов детской сказки, пусть это было лучшим событием в его жизни, но не отменяло факт, что Джарвис остался один на один с проблемами, которые не должен был решать. А теперь он умер. Единственный человек в мире, полюбивший Тони просто так. Просто за то, что Тони – это Тони.  
Глаза предательски защипало, пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы отвлечься от бури эмоций, теснившихся в груди. Из-за них было больно дышать, тяжело просыпаться по утрам и невозможно уснуть ночью, но это был груз, который он должен выдержать, потому что заслужил своими необдуманными поступками. Наверное, Джарвис в такой ситуации сказал бы: «Нельзя взвалить на свои плечи весь мир, малыш. Ты же не титан, держаший небесный свод». Но Джарвиса не было рядом, больше не было.  
Резкие звуки, пролетавших над головой дирижаблей, продолжали терзать слух, а гудки машин заставляли каждый раз вздрагивать. Стив тактично спросил, всё ли в порядке, Тони неоднозначно дернул плечом. Ему не хотелось вдаваться в объяснения, хотя бы потому, что боялся банально разреветься от всего происходящего: слишком много свалилось на него, многого он не понимал, что-то пугало, а что-то заставляло сердце пропускать удары. В любом случае, всё это не проблемы Стива, у него своих неприятностей полно, в этом Старк успел убедиться, прожив с капитаном почти неделю под одной крышей и послушав его рассказы о себе, а так же тихое бормотание по ночам. Иногда, во сне Стив беззвучно плакал, но, видимо, сам не знал об этом.  
На второй уровень они прошли беспрепятственно, стоило только Тони махнуть своим голубо-золотым пропуском. Их даже особо не расспрашивали и не вчитывались в данные на карточке, что было очень кстати, потому что Старку совсем не хотелось лишней шумихи по поводу своего возвращения. Он предпочел бы свалиться на совет директоров как снег на голову, чтобы проверить крепость их нервов. Но на третьем уровне на такой непритязательный контроль рассчитывать не стоило. Охранники сурово уставились на двух небогато одетых парней, на первый взгляд им нечего было делать наверху, о чем начальник проходного пункта поспешил громко, не без презрения, сообщить.  
По чему Тони точно не скучал, за время проведенное в лесу, так это по хамству многочисленных охранников третьего уровня. Не то чтобы он часто с ними сталкивался, но пару раз его пытались задержать во время ночных прогулок, правда, тут же отпускали, прочитав на пропуске имя и статус. Их перекошенные, рассыпающиеся в извинениях физиономии всегда веселили Тони. И сейчас он не хотел отказывать себе в удовольствии, поэтому небрежно двумя пальцами вытащил из кармана пластиковую карточку, поблескивающую золотом в лучах восходящего солнца. На его лице появилась наигранная улыбка плейбоя и богатенького мальчика, не имевшая ничего общего с ним. Стив озадаченно на него покосился, потому что раньше ему не приходилась видеть такого Старка: развязного, наглого, с циничной ухмылкой и холодным блеском голубых глаз.  
\- Кажется, вы забыли спросить мои документы, сержант, - Тони намеренно проигнорировал нашивки лейтенанта, дразня верзилу в бело-бардовой форме. На покрасневшем лице охранника огромными буквами было написано желание съездить прикладом по шее нахалу, посмевшему разговаривать в таком тоне, но он всё же наклонился, чтобы прочитать то, что было написано на голубо-золотой карточки, зажатой в грязных пальцах. Несколько секунд серые глаза всматривались в ровные, четкие буквы, после чего рот лейтенанта исказился, а брови взметнулись вверх. Он резко выпрямился, вытянувшись в струнку, и с придыханием пролепетал:  
\- Добро пожаловать, мистер Старк, - и поперхнулся на вдохе, закашлявшись.  
\- Рад, что вы узнали меня, сержант, - делая ударение на последнем слове, ровно проговорил Тони. – Теперь позвольте пройти.  
\- Конечно-конечно, - охранник торопливо посторонился, пропуская молодого человека вперед, но стоило Стиву шагнуть за ним, как его тут же грубо дернули за плечо назад.  
\- Эй, а ты куда?  
Капитан только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но около него мгновенно материализовался разъяренный Старк. Он одним быстрым движением скинул руку охранника с плеча Стива.  
\- Он со мной, - прошипел Тони, глаза потемнели, а волосы упали на лоб, придавая ему достаточно зловещий вид. Незадачливый охранник отшатнулся, словно почувствовав угрозу, исходящую от худощавого, невысокого парня.  
Тони решительно взял Стива за руку, притянув к себе.  
\- Еще раз до него дотронешься и будешь мыть сортиры во всех проходных пунктах второго уровня, - и сквозь зубы процедил, - рядовой.  
Охранник побледнел, попытался что-то сказать, но не смог, лишь открыл рот, да так и застыл, опустив руки по швам. Тони смерил его уничтожающим взглядом и потянул Стива за собой в проход. Когда они оказались с той стороны, плечи Старка слегка расслабились, он шумно выдохнул и повернулся к ошарашенному капитану, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.  
\- Прости, но с этими идиотами по-другому нельзя, иначе будут придираться до последнего, - он опустил взгляд. – Страх – самая высокая валюта в городе, а так же самая действенная сила.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на сникшего Тони, из него уже ушел весь запал, который превращал хрупкого, изящного на вид оборотня, в опасного противника, в чем на своей шкуре убедился невезучий охранник. Про себя Старк уже успел несколько раз пожалеть о своей браваде, раз пять отвесить себе подзатыльник, отругать за неконтролируемую вспышку гнева, которая поразила его не меньше, чем Кэпа. Он, действительно, не собирался откалывать что-то в таком духе, но когда охранник схватил Стива за плечо и дернул назад, в голове что-то щелкнуло, мир стал до боли четким и резким. В этом новом, незнакомом мире не существовало ничего и никого кроме светловолосого капитана. Тони показалось, что он чувствует железную хватку на своём плече, хотя охранник не прикасался к нему. Еще немного и внутренний механизм обращения сработал бы с пугающей точностью, так что новоиспеченный рядовой имел все шансы познакомиться с острыми клыками черного волка, а камеры засняли бы чудесный спектакль, после которого Тони оставалось бы только бежать из города без оглядки, пока по его следу не пустили гончих и всю графскую гвардию.  
Старк закусил губу от досады. Очень хотелось громко выругаться, но это точно бы не помогло. Его пальцы конвульсивно дернулись, и только сейчас он осознал, что до сих пор держит Стива за руку. Тепло чужой ладони пронзило тело от запястья до пяток, в ушах зашумела кровь, перекрывая ненавистные звуки города. Тони судорожно сглотнул, приготовившись выдернуть руку, сделав вид, что это ничего незначащий жест необходимый только для пропускного пункта. Но тут пальцы Стива сжались, плотнее обхватывая его ладонь, мягкий, негромкий голос произнес:  
\- Пошли?  
\- Да… да, конечно, - слова вышли какие-то тихие, неуверенные. Тони поднял голову, чтобы встретиться с теплым взглядом светло-голубых глаз.  
\- Я провожу тебя до казарм, вдруг снова наткнешься на охранников, - запинаясь полупредложил, полуспросил Старк.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - улыбнулся капитан. – Мне совсем не хочется оказаться в тюрьме за незаконное проникновение на третий уровень. Пока идентифицируют личность, пока придут бумаги из части. В общем, я за, - Стив приподнял вверх их руки и улыбнулся.  
\- Тогда показывай дорогу, - Тони вернул улыбку, позволив себе чуть сильнее сжать руку Роджерса.  
\- А ты не знаешь куда идти?  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Старк и сам рассмеялся от нелепости ситуации: предлагает проводить человека, а ведь не знает, куда нужно идти. Стив тоже оценил нелепость их разговора и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Пойдем, покажу тебе место моего обитания.  
\- Очень любопытно, где обитают такие, как ты.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что они такие же, как я? – с напускной гордостью спросил Роджерс, утягивая Тони за собой к ближайшему повороту, которые плавно перетекал в узкую лесенку, ведущую вверх.  
Старк просто помотал головой, не думая о том, что Стив не может видеть его жеста, потому что смотрит вперед. В голове билась глупая, наивная мысль, вытеснившая на короткое время все остальные переживания, заботы, проблемы: «Ты такой один. Больше таких нет».


	22. Chapter 22

Улицы третьего уровня напоминали лабиринт из стекла, бетона и металла. Высоченные небоскребы стояли так плотно друг к другу, что образовывали одну сплошную стену, гладкие, словно отполированное стекло, дороги петляли между ними, то выпрямляясь стрелой, то сворачиваясь в змейку. В воздухе висели многочисленные дирижабли с закрепленными экранами, на которых постоянно транслировались какие-то рейтинги, прогнозы, новости и различные игры от покера до тенниса. Попадались на третьем уровне и обширные парковые зоны, где деревья были высажены как по линейки, кусты подстрижены в аккуратные геометрические фигуры, а клумбы образовывали причудливые узоры, перетекая из одного цветового спектра в другой. В этой части города всегда царило лето. Тонкий прозрачный слой невесомого вещества, которое не давало внешнему миру проникать внутрь, а теплу выходить наружу, окутывало третий уровень. Сколько Тони себя помнил, так было всегда. Только живя первые четыре года жизни на втором уровне, ему удалось застать что-то смутно напоминавшее раннюю осень. Что такое зима, и каким бывает снег, Тони узнал только из рассказов матери, потом из книг и только многие годы спустя, наконец, увидел зиму во всем великолепии. Он подолгу бродил по лесу, оставляя следы на чистом, белоснежном снегу, с восторгом наблюдал за облачками пара, вырывающимися изо рта, ощущал, как мороз щиплет кожу и как приятно вдыхать холодный, свежий воздух. Это была единственная зима в жизни Тони. Он, конечно же, думал, что следующую тоже проведет в поселении оборотней и сможет насладиться всеми прелестями этого времени года, но жизнь распорядилась по-другому. И теперь он шел по нешироким улицам третьего уровня, крепко сжимая сильную руку Стива, вдыхал спертый, теплый воздух и отчаянно хотел оказать подальше от этого места, забыть город, как страшный сон. Но вот беда, в этом сне навсегда остался Джарвис, да и бравый капитан принадлежал ему, хоть и не подходил городу, по мнению Тони.  
Они еще пару раз свернули, уходя с главных улиц вглубь кварталов, и остановились около десятиэтажного серого здания, обнесенного небольшим ажурным забором.  
\- Тут располагается моя часть, - произнес Стив, указывая на строение, окна которого казались безжизненными и пустыми.  
\- Невеселое местечко, - заметил Тони, скептично разглядывая ряд елей вдоль тропинки, ведущей к входу. На территории не было видно ни души, можно было подумать, что солдаты вымерли или покинули это место навсегда.  
\- С утра обычно проводится посторенние на внутреннем полигоне. Наверное, все там.  
\- Понятно, - протянул Тони и замолчал, не зная, что еще можно сказать. Ему отчаянно не хотелось отпускать руку Стива и не хотелось оставлять здесь, но он прекрасно понимал, что именно так сейчас и поступит, потому что других вариантов просто нет. В конце концов, они познакомились две недели назад. Кто он для Стива, странная зверушка или недочеловек, спасший его от хищника в лесу? Капитан ничего ему не должен, у него своя жизнь. Они друг другу чужие люди, которых судьба свела вместе абсолютно случайно. Но почему же Тони так отчаянно хотелось поцеловать Стива?  
\- Мне пора, - как-то виновато улыбнулся Роджерс и отпустил чужую руку. Старк сглотнул, подавив в себе желание вцепиться снова в ладонь Стива, а лучше обнять, так сильно, чтобы он не смог никуда уйти, но вместо этого усмехнулся и кивнул:  
\- Куртку можешь оставить себе. Удачи, кэп!  
Тони развернулся и быстро пошел к ближайшему дому, чтобы поскорее свернуть за угол и лишить себя возможности обернуться, чтобы еще раз увидеть высокую, сильную фигуру. Но в какой-то момент всё же остановился, сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся. Оказалось, что Стив стоит на том же месте и смотрит ему вслед. Тони готов был поклясться, что взгляд капитана грустный, в нем словно отразилось тоже сожаление о несбывшемся, которое затаилось в голубых глазах оборотня.  
\- Послушай, а сколько тебе осталось служить по контракту? – Старк засунул руки в карманы, чтобы придать себе небрежный, легкомысленный вид и скрыть подрагивающие пальцы, хотя капитан вряд ли разглядел бы с такого расстояния, что его потряхивает от волнения. Идея, проявившая в голове Тони, могла бы сойти за безумную, но он должен был рискнуть.  
\- Два месяца, - быстро ответил Стив.  
\- А куда потом?  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- У тебя есть куда вернуться? Дом? Работа? – Тони сделал паузу, но брови всё равно чуть дрогнула, приподнимаясь. – Девушка?  
Роджерс мгновенно вспомнил полуразвалившуюся хибару на первом уровне, которая считалась его домом, где до сих пор пахло смертью, горем и одиночеством, где он не был уже очень долгое время. Если подумать хорошенько, то друзей кроме Баки у него тоже не было, родных не осталось, работу еще не нашел. Стив хмыкнул, ответ был прост:  
\- Нет, у меня ничего нет. Меня никто не ждет и мне некуда возвращаться.  
\- Отлично! – выпалил Тони и тут же торопливо добавил. – Я не имел в виду, что рад тому, что у тебя никого нет. Просто хотел предложить крышу над головой после того, как ты закончишь службу в гвардии. Ты же не собираешься продлевать контракт?  
\- Определенно нет.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не пожить у меня? – Старк поднял руку, прерывая возможные возражения. – Я живу один в огромном доме, там комнат так много, что в некоторых я до сих пор ни разу не был. Мы можем неделями не встречаться и не будем друг другу мешать. У тебя будет время обвыкнуться, адаптироваться к гражданской жизни, - при этих словах Тони широко улыбнулся, - найти работу. Естественно, никакой арендной платы и прочей чепухи, разве что будешь составлять мне компанию за ужином или готовить ужин, потому что, как ты успел убедиться, я в этом не ас. Ну так что, кэп? – голубые глаза смотрели с надеждой, хотя губы изогнулись в ироничной улыбке.  
Стив смотрел на Тони, стоящего в нескольких шагах от него, и не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Ему предлагают дом, отличные условия, возможность в спокойной обстановке найти работу, а главное не придется возвращаться на первый уровень, где шанс найти работу художника сводился к нулю. «Да» уже крутилось в светловолосой голове, оно появилось там, стоило Старку только начать свой импровизированный спич. Стив с пугающей ясностью понял, что больше всего на свете он хочет еще раз увидеть Тони. Перспектива никогда больше не услышать его бесконечные подколки, ироничные комментарии, не увидеть умные глаза, сияющие поразительной синевой, улыбку, которая мгновенно преображала лицо, делая открытым и немного наивным – совершенно не устраивала капитана, поэтому он просто ответил:  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо за такое щедрое предложение, Тони. Я тебе очень признателен!  
\- Слишком много слов, - поморщился тот, но тут же снова расплылся в счастливой улыбке. – Я зайду за тобой через два месяца, к вечеру. Жди меня тут!  
\- Договорились, - и хотя Старк стоял далековато, Стив всё равно протянул руку. Тони без колебаний подошел к нему и крепко пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- Тогда до встречи, - тихо произнес он, смотря прямо Стиву в глаза.  
\- До встречи, - почему-то так же тихо отозвался Стив. – Береги себя.  
\- Непременно!  
Их руки снова расцепились. Оба почувствовали укол сожаления, будто что-то жизненно важное уходило в данный момент.  
\- Ровно через два месяца! – весело крикнул Тони, скрываясь за углом дома.  
\- Не забуду! – Стив махнул ему вслед рукой и повернулся к узорчатым воротам. За ними его ждала служба, знакомый взвод, бесконечные расспросы о том, где он был и еще два месяца ожидания, когда он снова увидит Тони Старка. Капитан решительно шагнул вперед.


	23. Chapter 23

Дом был пустым. Дом был мертвым. Там пахло пылью, словно в старом склепе. Воздух был спертый, душный, совсем не пригодный для дыхания. Тони постоял на пороге, прислушиваясь к тишине, царившей внутри, потом зашел, стараясь дышать не полной грудью. Находиться в этом помещении было неуютно и неприятно, а ведь тут он вырос, провел большую часть своей жизни.  
Даже шаги не нарушали безмолвия, стены и пол поглощали любой звук, впитывая, как губка. Тони поднялся на второй этаж и прошел в свою комнату. Там было сумрачно, плотные шторы задвинуты, так что солнечный свет не мог пробиться внутрь. Все вещи стояли на своих местах. Всё было так, как Тони помнил: ряды книг на шкафу, различные инструменты, развешанные по стенам, коробки с деталями, громоздившиеся в углу, стол со стопкой бумаг и старых газет, аккуратно заправленная кровать, небольшой одежный шкаф, в котором висели остатки вещей, высокий торшер и комод, на котором стояла две фотографии в рамке – смеющиеся Говард и Мария и совсем крохотный карапуз на руках счастливой матери.  
Тони взял в руки фото, оставив следы на толстом слое пыли, и всмотрелся в молодое, красивое лицо Марии Старк. Темно-карие глаза, глаза оборотня, потускнели под сероватым слоем грязи, пришлось протереть стекло о кофту.   
Вообще Тони с детства не любил фотографироваться и не любил фотографии, да и не был настолько сентиментален, чтобы ставить их в рамки, но Джарвис сказал: «Человек должен хранить память о своем прошлом, какое бы оно не было, Энтони». А еще он терпеть не мог своё полное имя, но Джарвису прощал такое обращение. Джарвису он прощал всё, хотя на самом деле старику нечего было прощать, скорее это он был добр и снисходителен к дерзкому, порывистому мальчишке.  
Тони сильнее сжал пальцы на хрупкой деревянной рамке. У него не осталось ни одной фотографии Джарвиса, ни одной, где бы они были вместе. Раздался громкий хруст, треск. Осколки стекла и сломанная рамка упали на пол. Красная капля сорвалась с кончика, порезанного пальца, и упала на улыбающееся лицо Марии. Тони прижал руку к груди, растерянно смотря на фото, лежащее на полу, потом медленно опустился на колени и бережно извлек немного помятую фотографию. Воспоминание о матери невесомо опустилось на пыльную поверхность комода. Тони резко развернулся и поспешил выйти из комнаты. Он почти бегом спустился вниз, словно за ним кто-то гнался, в холле перешел на бег, пронесся через гостиную и затормозил только около стеклянных раздвижных дверей в сад. От невозможности дышать затхлым воздухом сдавило грудь, рука непроизвольно дернулась к тому месту, где должно было биться сердце, но пальцы наткнулись на холод реактора, чувствующийся даже под кофтой. Вечный холод вместо горячего сердца. Голова закружилась. Тони в отчаянье рванул стеклянные двери, раздвигая их, и буквально вывалился в сад. Здесь дышалось не в пример легче, чем в помещении. Вокруг шелестели кусты, поскрипывали туго переплетенными ветвями деревья, газонная трава разрослась и превратилась в мягкий сплошной ковер, сквозь который местами проглядывали цветы. Сад имел запущенный, унылый вид, как и весь дом в целом, но здесь можно было дышать, о большем Тони и мечтать не смел.  
Он сделал пару шагов и без сил опустился на траву около небольшого куста с насыщенными темно-зелеными листьями. От растения исходил до странности приятный аромат, выбивавшийся из общей гаммы запахов.  
Тони повернул голову и уперся взглядом в ярко красный бутон. Конечно, так пахнуть могли только розы, как можно было забыть. Последние несколько лет Джарвис увлекался садоводством и особое предпочтение отдавал розам. А ведь именно он следил за домом и садом, пока Тони шлялся по лесу, жил у оборотней и вообще занимался черт знает чем.   
Подрагивающие пальцы с нежностью прикоснулись к мягким лепесткам, кровь, всё еще сочащаяся из пореза, не оставила и следа на цветке. Они были одного и того же цвета. Тони опустил руку ниже, почувствовав тонкий стебель и острые короткие шипы, цепляющиеся за кожу.  
Это всё, что осталось ему от Джарвиса - розовый куст цвета крови, источающий сладковатый, свежий аромат, ворох воспоминаний и металлический кружок света, вживленный в грудь гениальным хирургом. Тони с силой дернул стебель цветка, отрывая его и обдирая ладонь, только для того, чтобы бросить ни в чем не повинный бутон в траву.  
\- Черт, - зло выругался он. – Черт! Черт! Черт! – а потом закрыл лицо руками и заплакал. Плечи судорожно вздрагивали, когда Тони пытался подавить всхлипы. Он не привык оплакивать свои потери. Мама умерла слишком рано, чтобы осознание вызвало слезы, Говард умер слишком поздно, когда не значил для сына почти ничего(или же Тони хотел так думать), но Джарвис… Вот теперь он действительно остался один, никаких подростковых преувеличений, бравады, фантазий, больше не будет привычного: «Ох, Энтони, что ты опять задумал» и мягкой улыбки.  
\- Джей, - пробормотал Тони, ощущая себя жалким и никчемным. Расклеился как девчонка, сидя под кустом и хлюпая носом, вместо того, чтобы предпринять хоть что-то. Например, вернуть свою компанию на выбранный им курс и выяснить, кто виноват в смерти Джарвиса, если хоть кто-то кроме самого Тони был в этом виноват.   
Он поднял покрасневшие глаза, до боли закусил губу, чтобы хоть как-то сдержать рвущиеся из груди стоны-проклятья-всхлипы. «Видел бы меня сейчас Стив», - кривая ухмылка скользнула по губам и пропала. Почему-то Тони был уверен, что капитан бы не стал смеяться, а просто подал бы руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Но смутная возможность встретиться со Стивом представится только через два месяца, при условии, что Стив не передумает и не сбежит подальше от странного оборотня, который на поверку оказался одним из самых богатых людей города. А пока Тони нужно было действовать - для начала неплохо было бы привести дом в приемлемый вид, чтобы в нем можно было находиться дольше пятнадцати минут.  
Он оттолкнулся от травы, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Его слегка пошатывало точно пьяного, но это всё была ерунда, незначительные пустяки. Рука саднила от близкого знакомства с шипами роз и от встречи со стеклом рамки, но это тоже были мелочи. Глаза болели от слез, а где-то в груди ныло гипотетическое сердце, которое заменил реактор. Тони горько усмехнулся, как может болеть то, чего нет. Дом уставился на него пыльными, темными окнами, нависая серой громадой.  
\- Я тебя не боюсь, - прошептал Старк. – Никого не боюсь.  
Следующий сделанный им шаг был гораздо тверже и уверенней первого. Тони методично прошелся по всем комнатам дома, открывая окна нараспашку, впуская внутрь свежий воздух и свет. Потом вызвал по телефону бригаду уборщиков, а сам спустился в подвал, где когда-то находилась мастерская отца. Низкий потолок, голые стены и влажный, гнилой запах заставили его очень быстро покинуть помещение.  
\- Так не пойдет, - пробурчал себе под нос Тони, выходя в сад. Он внимательно огляделся, прошелся по периметру, а потом наткнулся на просторную деревянную беседку, заросшую плющом. Голубые глаза азартно вспыхнули.  
\- Убрать растительность, укрепить конструкцию, расширить площадь, перенести оборудование и инструменты, - увлеченно бормотал Тони, обходя беседку с разных сторон, исследую её изнутри. – Мне нравится, - он широко улыбнулся. – Думаю, что Джарвису бы понравилось, что я, наконец, стану проводить больше времени на свежем воздухе, - слегка поморщился, почувствовав душный запах дымовой завесы дирижабля. – Или почти свежий.  
Из распахнутых дверей дома донесся слабый звонок во входную дверь.  
\- А вот и уборщики.  
Тони поспешил покинуть будущую мастерскую, чтобы открыть дверь не только рабочей бригаде, но и своей новой жизни, какой бы она не была.


	24. Chapter 24

Гвардия – это такое место, где ты всегда должен отвечать на поставленный вопрос и любой разговор – всегда допрос. Неважно, что при этом думаешь ты. Стив знал об этом заранее, когда переступал порог места службы. Знал, что будут бесконечные дознания, проверки его физического и психического состояние, словно его не было несколько лет, а не пару недель. Гвардия должна быть уверена в своих солдатах, особенно, если они занимают руководящие места.  
Как это случилось? Где вы находились всё это время, капитан Роджерс? Кто наложил вам швы? Почему вы отсутствовали пятнадцать дней? Как выбрались из леса? Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы. И лаконичные ответы Стива: Заблудился; меня нашел отшельник, живущий в лесу; он же наложил швы и перебинтовал рану; сначала три дня бродил по лесу, потом приходил в себя после нападения пумы и шел до города; мне показали дорогу. Более подробного изложения событий от капитана было невозможно добиться, а он для себя решил, что не будет рассказывать о Тони и поселении оборотней. Гвардия вполне может начать следствие и раскопать что-нибудь на Старка, а Стиву не хотелось, чтобы он пострадал.  
Голубоглазый оборотень – редкий трофей. За такую диковинку вполне могут назначить награду. Весь город будет участвовать в охоте, когда на кону такой куш, а уж Графиня не поскупиться. Создавалось впечатление, что охота и убийство стали её единственной страстью. Стив видел высокую, тонкую фигуру, укутанную в длинный белоснежный плащ, которая подходила к убитому зверю и наклонялась, чтобы провести рукой в белой перчатке по мягкой шкуре, оставляя на ткани разводы свежей крови. На мгновение ему показалось, что шкура несчастного животного черная и принадлежит явно волку, он вздрогнул, плотнее сжал губы, лишь покачал головой, когда его спросили, сможет ли он найти дорогу к избушке отшельника.  
Ровно через двенадцать часов ему разрешили пойти отдохнуть. В знакомой казарме всё так же пахло сигаретами, мужским потом, стиранной солдатской формой и почему-то апельсинами. Когда Стив переступил порог знакомого помещения, была глубокая ночь, все солдаты спокойно спали в своих постелях. Почти все.  
\- Кого я вижу? – насмешливые интонации Баки были его визитной карточкой. – Сам капитан Роджерс вернулся из своего длительного путешествия.  
Из темноты комнаты, словно призрак, возник Джеймс в белой майке и мягких серых штанах. Стив расслабил плечи и приветливо улыбнулся:  
\- Привет, Баки!  
\- Где тебя носило, придурок? – маскируя беспокойство под равнодушие, поинтересовался друг, вынимая руки из карманов.  
\- Изучал леса и их достопримечательности, - невозмутимо ответил капитан.  
\- И как?  
\- Тебе не советую!  
\- Вот черт! – наконец, не выдержал Баки и порывисто обнял друга. Стив отчетливо чувствовал нечеловеческую силу левой руки, которая сдавила плечо. Он тоже обнял Баки, потому что искренне был рад видеть его живым и здоровым.  
\- Я думал, что ты не вернешься, - тихо проговорил Джеймс. – Тебя почти не искали. Чертовы тупицы говорили, что в лесу никому не выжить! Но всё гораздо проще - им нет дела до солдат!  
\- Видишь, как удачно, что я вернулся сам, - улыбнулся Стив и сделал шаг назад, мягко освобождаясь от крепких объятий, чтобы заглянуть Баки в глаза. – Как твои дела?  
\- Порядок, - Баки отзеркалил его улыбку. – Что мне сделается? Лучше скажи, как тебе удалось выжить? В одном наши генералы правы, лес не самое безопасное место, а ты, конечно же, поперся на охоту без оружия. Я нашел твой пистолет в тумбочке на следующий день.  
\- На второй полке, - весело кивнул Стив.  
\- Именно, - усмехнулся Барнс, пристально глядя на друга, словно сканируя, проверяя нет ли каких ран и повреждений. – Пойдем на кухню, выпьем чего-нибудь, расскажешь, какого это заблудиться в лесу.  
\- Незабываемый опыт, - Стив скорчил смешную рожицу, высунув кончик языка и закатив глаза. Баки прыснул и легонько толкнул Роджерса в плечо.  
\- Пошли, комик.  
Они бесшумно проскользнули среди спящих сослуживцев, прошли по небольшому извилистому коридору и, наконец, оказались в небольшой кухонке, куда был доступ только старшим. Баки ловко поставил чайник на плиту, грохнул двумя кружками об стол и почти по пояс залез в холодильник.  
\- Ты голодный?  
\- Меня допрашивали двенадцать часов без перерыва. Сам как думаешь?  
Около кружек тут же шлепнулся кусок ветчины, завернутый в промасленную бумагу, хлеб, пара помидоров и кусок сыра.  
\- Неплохой улов, - прокомментировал Барнс, деловито разливая чай по кружкам. После чего уселся напротив Стива, достал из-за пояса нож, с которым не расставался даже во сне, и принялся нарезать ветчину.  
\- Ну и как тебе удалось выжить, герой?  
\- Мне помогли, - немного помолчав, ответил Стив. Всё то время, что они шли до кухни, он обдумывал, что и как расскажет Баки. С одной стороны единственному другу можно было рассказать обо всем, но с другой говорить о Тони и об оборотнях почему-то не хотелось. Стив просто не знал, как отреагируют Баки на такую новость.  
\- Кто же тебе помог? – прервал затянувшуюся паузу Барнс, пододвигая к капитану бутерброд. Тот взял еду, покрутил в руках и снова положил на стол.  
\- Тони Старк, - он решил, что можно сказать хотя бы часть правды, врать абсолютно не хотелось.  
\- Кто?  
\- Тони Старк.  
\- Владелец Старк Индастрис? – удивленно переспросил Баки. Он даже прекратил активно жевать и опустил на стол только поднятую кружку с чаем.  
\- Да.  
\- Но он же пропал полтора года назад?  
\- Теперь нашелся, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стив. – И оказался неплохим парнем.  
\- Вот как, - протянул Джеймс, с подозрением поглядывая на друга, словно предполагал у него горячечный бред. – Как же он помог?  
\- Для начала спас от пумы, которая хотела мной поужинать, - капитан приподнял край кофты, показывая перебинтованный бок. – А потом оказал первую медицинскую помощь и позволил отлежаться в своем жилище.  
\- Он живет в лесу?  
\- Представь себе.  
\- Нет, не представляю, - отрезал Баки и нахмурился. – Какого черта хозяину самой крупной и богатой корпорации в городе жить в глуши?  
\- У всех свои причуды. Но факт остается фактом. Он помог мне, вывел из леса, даже помог попасть на третий уровень.  
\- Сама добродетель, - иронично прищурился Барнс, поигрывая ножом в пальцах механической руки. Эта особенность всегда поражала капитана и заставляла испытывать безграничное уважение к мастерам, изготовившим протез.  
\- Баки, он спас мне жизнь, - чуть повысил голос Стив. – Если бы не он, то меня бы давно не было в живых, а мой труп доедали животные.  
\- Мне кажется, или ты действительно защищаешь этого богатого выскочку, которому что-то стукнуло в голову, и он, бросив свои капиталы, ушел в лес? Он приворожил тебя что ли?  
Стив вспыхнул. Его неприятно поразил тот факт, что Баки так легко судит о человеке, не зная ничего о нем. А ведь о том, что фамилия Тони - Старк, капитан узнал, можно сказать, случайно. Если бы он не упомянул о смерти одного из совета директоров голубоглазый оборотень навсегда и остался бы просто Тони.  
\- Стив, - Баки изумленно вытянулось лицо. Он смотрел на друга, как на нечто непостижимое и абсолютно фантастическое.  
\- Ты покраснел?  
\- Что? – взвился капитан, непроизвольно прижимая ладонь к горячей щеке.  
\- Ты же не хочешь сказать, что у тебя с ним…  
\- Хватит, - Стив резко поднялся, со скрипом отодвинув стул. – Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой Тони Старка. И не хочу, чтобы ты тоже поднимал эту тему. Я вернулся благодаря ему и точка. Мы выяснили этот вопрос, Баки?  
Барнс плотно сжал губы, но всё-таки кивнул, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с капитана.  
\- Отлично. Тогда я пошел спать, - уже спокойней произнес Стив.  
\- А как же еда?  
\- Оставлю на завтра. Спокойной ночи, Баки!  
\- Спокойной ночи, Стив.  
Капитан вышел из кухни, оставив друга сидеть в одиночестве. Он проскользнул к своей кровати, остановился за шаг до тумбочки, как это делал всегда, затем наклонился, расшнуровал сапоги, стянул с себя кофту и штаны, оставшись в футболке, которую отдал ему Тони, и в трусах.  
Кровать была прохладной и жесткой. Стив укрылся одеялом, натянув его до подбородка, и закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к привычным звукам казармы. Они не были похожи на потрескивание поленьев в печи в домике оборотня, на тихий шелест деревьев в лесу, на ровное дыхание волка, который лежит головой на твоей груди. Слишком сильно этот мир отличался от того, нового, с которым Стив познакомился совсем недавно, но который пришелся ему по душе.  
В нескольких шагах от него скрипнула соседняя кровать. Это Баки вернулся с кухни и теперь устраивался на ночлег. Еще пару минут слышалось шуршание одежды и одеяла, потом всё стихло. Стив тяжело вздохнул. Он не предполагал, что одна случайность может так круто изменить его взгляды на жизнь и дальнейшие планы. В голове засело предложение Тони пожить у него: «Естественно, никакой арендной платы и прочей чепухи, разве что будешь составлять мне компанию за ужином или готовить ужин, потому что, как ты успел убедиться, я в этом не ас. Ну так что, кэп?» - зазвучал веселый, чуть подрагивающий голос.  
Стив повернулся на правый бок, кажется, он всерьез собирался через два месяца стоять у ворот со своей сумкой и ждать прихода Тони.


End file.
